Hostage
by PeterPanfan13
Summary: Adoption of Hostage by RapunzelInTheSnow. 2 years after the movie, Pitch holds Jack hostage during a meeting and the Guardinas believe that they couldn't rescue a child. Jack later goes to Pitch and winds up into more trouble than he wished. Leaving him to question his belief in the Guardians. Please R & R! Rated T to be safe. Focus is more or less on Jack and Pitch.
1. Hostage Situation

**This first chapter is the fanfic by RapunzelInTheSnow, who I would like to thank for letting me continie her story. Enjoy :)**

It was the monthly meeting and Jack was bored out of his mind. Nothing fun was happening, Tooth was buzzing around everyone's heads and they all kept referring to things he knew nothing about and then explaining in the most boring manner possible. He was wishing with all his heart for just one tiny bit of excitement before he dropped dead of his brain imploding.

As he thought that, black shadows whipped across the room. All the Guardians sprang to their feet in defense, with Jack panicking.

_Oh Man in the Moon and all the other guys out there, what the hell did I do now?_

Unfortunately, since he was panicking he wasn't paying proper attention and a shadow snatched him and dragged him into the clutches of the man standing in the corner of the room. Pitch Black chuckled in Jack's ear.

"Exciting enough for you pest?" he asked in a low voice, as he pressed a sharp knife of glittering black sand against Jack's throat. The young Guardian gulped and focused on remaining extremely still so that it wouldn't be his fault if his throat was cut. Pitch laughed again and raised his voice.

"I know what you're thinking. You're wondering if you can get Jack back by attacking me. Sorry to disappoint, but if any of you takes as much as one step or uses a glimpse of power, little Frost here will be bleeding all over this beautiful green rug, and I didn't see any stain remover in the kitchen."

North swore, and Sandy glared. Bunny looked like he might murder Pitch and Tooth quivered anxiously mid-air.

Jack began to worry as Pitch wrapped an arm around his ribs. "This is a hostage situation, is it, old man?" he asked in a jokey manner.

Pitch pressed the knife a little more threateningly against his throat. "One more condition. You shut up, or I slit your lily white throat and shut you up myself." The American phrase sounded harsh in the British accent and Jack closed his mouth.

Tooth clasped her hand over her own mouth as she realized just how frightened Jack must be at this moment as his eyes glinted with fear. Bunnymund shifted his weight slowly. Pitch chuckled once more and Jack gulped slowly as Pitch tightened his grip around jack's middle.

"Now let us start the negotiations…" he hissed.

…

Pitch was smiling at the Guardians over Jack's head, but it was silent enough for everyone to hear Jack hyperventilating.

The silence was broken by Tooth.

"What do you want, Pitch?" she hissed, eyes trained on the enemy as her fists clenched and unclenched.

"Oh, a few answers to a question, that's all…" Pitch met her gaze while looking amused by her anger. Tooth quivered, but he held a finger up.

"Remember, one step…" He looked down at Jack with sickly grin. North looked at Bunny who was shifting from one foot to the other with a murderous expression.

"Ask then," he said, finally, while Tooth glanced back to him in worry. Sandy held up his hands to her and she started to relax - well, as much as she could with Jack's life hanging in the balance.

Pitch drew another knife, seemingly from thin air, and twirled it around.

"What exactly would you do if it was child in the same situation as this? Would you rescue them?"

The Guardians felt the silence that followed that question fall on them like a weighted net, trapping them beneath itself. What could they do.

They couldn't rescue the child, of course. A child would see them, but adults wouldn't because they didn't believe in the legends they told their children nightly. Jack looked at them with so much belief in his eyes even now that is was painful.

If they couldn't rescue a child, how could they rescue Jack? He trusted them so much and yet they were letting him down in the worst way possible - by telling him although they were the Guardians of Childhood they could never truly save a hostage child, like they couldn't save him at the moment. Each of their hearts hurt so much with that realization, and Tooth felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

Pitch chuckled. "That's all I needed to know…" He deliberately paused, smirking like he had won a prize, before continuing "_...Guardians._"

He pushed Jack towards them, and he gasped in relief, as Pitch grinned before disappearing. Jack flung his arms around them.

"You saved me, you did!" He tried to comfort them, but knew it was no use Pitch had indeed won, this time.

**Yay! Onto the continuation...as soon as I finish writing the next chapter and publish it. Please have it on you're alert list or check up on it when you can!**

**Goodbye for now,**

**PeterPanfan13**


	2. Aftermath part 1

**Okay, so I'm FINALLY back. I've been very busy with school, with it being the end of the school year, so please don't be mad at me. Also, I didn't get back to work on this till I went through my notebooks and found part of this chapter. So I hope you like it(especially you, RapunzelInTheSnow)!**

One month after the Hostage situation, Jack started to notice that the Guardians seemed dispirited. After Pitch had released him, Jack had tried to show the Guardians that he was alright to no avail. They had cried and moped through the day and into the next.

Everyone went back to their jobs, but even bringing joy to children all over the world didn't lighten their moods. Even Easter, Bunny's pride and joy, seemed less cheerful then usual. With Easter came Spring which meant that Jack had little to no work to do. So he spent the rest of the month hanging out with the Guardians. He started by bugging Bunny around his Warren.

He flew down one of the holes that Bunnymund left open in the United States, during the spring. It took him a while to spot Bunny, who was roaming in a big open meadow.

"Hey Kangaroo!" beamed Jack as he flew up next to Bunnymund.

"Hey Jack." acknowledged Bunny.

"That's it? No 'Hey Frostbite' or 'What are you doin' in my Warren'?" inquired Jack giving him a playful look.

"Alright" sighed Bunny as he turned to face Jack. "What are you doin' in my Warren Frostbite?" he said dully.

"Okay? Way to be a fun Bunny!" Jack said sarcastically.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and trudged slowly away from Jack with his head hung low.

"Hey wait!" called out Jack. "I didn't come here for you to ignore me!" Bunny continued to neglect him and didn't even pause for a second.

"Bunny!" barked Jack as he stood in front of Bunny. He frowned at Bunny waiting for him to look him in the eye. Bunnymund slowly lifted his head and Jack's smile quickly washed away.

Bunny's look was not full of annoyance, like Jack thought it would be, but it was full of despair.

"Bunny?" asked Jack his eyes full of concern, "Are you alright?"

"I just need to be alone," said Bunny and he walked around Jack, deeper into his Warren.

"Fine!" huffed Jack turning to Bunny. "I'll just find someone else to hang out with!" he yelled trying to get a reaction out of him.

Bunny continued on as Jack turned on his heels and flew off in a huff.

…

After Jack's "conversation" with Bunnymund, he decided to find Tooth and help her with collecting teeth.

As he neared the Tooth Palace some of the Tooth Fairies spotted him and began to crowd around him.

"Oh, hi little sprites!" said Jack as the fairies gathered about him. Jack had to stop mid air so he wouldn't fly into the fairies. They tried to talk to Jack, but he couldn't understand them. As Jack looked about at the Tooth Fairies he took a wild guess about what they were saying.

"Nice to see you girls too." laughed Jack as he smiled at them. All the Tooth Fairies swooned at the sight of his smile, but mostly his teeth. One of the fairies in front of Jack was so taken by his smile that she fainted and started to fall.

"Woh little one!" said Jack as he swooped down and caught the Tooth Fairy.

"Are you alright?" asked Jack as he held the fairy in his right hand. The fairy curled up in his hand still passed out.

Jack looked up at the others and asked if they knew where Tooth was. A couple of fairies raised their hands and flew off towards the Tooth Palace.

"Hey, wait up!" shouted Jack. He held the fairy, still in his hand, to his chest and flew after the Tooth Fairies. The fairies that were around Jack quickly went back to work collecting teeth.

Jack followed the fairies to below the Palace, where the mural and pond was. Tooth was kneeling down near the end of the pond with her back to Jack.

"Hey Tooth," called out Jack. Tooth quickly turned and saw Jack smiling at her.

"Oh," she whipped back around wiped her cheeks and let out a small sniffle, "hi Jack."

"Are you okay, Tooth?" asked Jack as he walked towards her.

"I'm alright," she answered as a Tooth Fairy came and took some teeth from her.

"Were you just out collecting?" inquired Jack standing above her.

"No," sighed Tooth, "I was just admiring the children's teeth." Jack knelt down next to her.

"Why don't you go out?" suggested Jack, "You love collecting teeth and seeing the kids."

"I...I can't," said Tooth.

"Why not?" Jack asked leaning closer to Tooth.

"Because, I can't bear it," Tooth looked up at the mural.

Just as Jack opened his mouth to ask why, the fairy he was holding woke up and flew out of his hand. It chirping to Tooth and nuzzled her cheek.

"Jack, why have one of my fairies?" asked Tooth.

"Well, I smiled at her and she fainted," admitted Jack, "So, I caught her."

Tooth gently smiled and sent the fairy on her way. Just as it left, another fairy arrived in it's place. It quickly flew over to Jack and nuzzled his cheek.

"Hi there," said Jack as he pulled the fairy from his face. He got a better look and recognized the yellow feather on it's head.

"Hey Baby Tooth," remarked Jack to his friend as she started to chirp excitedly.

"I missed you too," giggled Jack as she nuzzled him again before landing on his right shoulder(her favorite spot).

Toothiana fluttered from where she was kneeling and headed towards the Tooth Palace.

"Tooth," called Jack, "wait up!" Jack lifted off to her as she turned to face him. "I was thinking that I could help you with the teeth today."

"Oh, that's sweet of you Jack, but it's not necessary," confessed Tooth.

"What?" Jack sputtered.

"My fairies and I can handle it." Tooth said gently.

"I know," sighed Jack, "But I wanted to hang out with you." Tooth's face saddened.

"I...I'm sorry Jack. But," Tooth turned away and folded her arms, "I need to be alone."

"But," before Jack could finish, Toothiana flew off into the Palace. Baby Tooth started chirping at Jack, seeing the frown form on his face.

"I'm okay Baby Tooth," stated Jack, "You should get back to work. I'll go see if North's up for a visit." Baby Tooth nudged Jack's cheek one more time before she chased after her mother.

Jack quickly jumped onto the wind and headed to the North Pole.

**So that was it. Kinda sad, huh. But it's going to get sadder! I'll be working on part of the next chapter tonight and get back to you ASAP.**

**PeterPanfan13**


	3. Aftermath part 2

**I'm still alive if your wondering. Sorry this took so long! It was SO HARD to write North and Sandy being sad! But here it is! Enjoy!**

As the North Pole came into view, Jack became worried.

'What if North is sad, like the others?_' _thought Jack as he entered the workshop through an open window.

The workshop was in full swing. The Yetis were building, painting, and testing new toys, while the Elves were making trouble with everything they touched. As Jack wondered around the workshop, the Yetis noticed him and started to yell at him in yetish, most likely to get out. They really didn't trust him without the other guardians around.

"Hey, I'm just looking for North," said Jack holding his hands and staff up.

One of the yetis came over to Jack, who he instantly recognized.

"Hey Phil!" smiled Jack, "Do you know where North is?"

Phil slowly nodded and led Jack to North's office.

"Thanks Phil," said Jack.

Phil slowly nodded and Jack thought that Phil looked kinda sad. Jack listened into North's office and found it quiet. He knocked and barely heard someone say "Come in."

"North?" inquired Jack as he cracked open the door.

Inside North was hunched over his desk, while some Elves were running around, eating cookies. Jack slowly entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"North?" Jack gently walked over to him, "You alright?"

North gradually looked up at Jack with sad red eyes. Jack stepped back, startled by the lack of wonder in North's eyes.

"Is everyzing alright, Jack?" asked North quietly.

"Ya, I just," answered Jack while his worry came back twice as bad, "I just wanted to check up on you."

North looked back to his desk, "Everyzing is fine. Zank you for stopping by."

"And what?" snapped Jack, "You need to be alone?"

North looked back at Jack with a confused look.

"I talked to Tooth and Bunny and they both said that to me," Jack looked away thinking about the way they had acted. "What is going on with you guys?" Jack asked looking back at North. "You're all acting sad and depressed and you are the worst so far. I'm scared to see Sandy now, because he might be even worse than you."

"Jack, you should not bozer Sandy," North stood up from his desk.

"Why?" said Jack feeling his emotions starting to climb, "Why are you all acting like this? Is it something I said or did?"

"Zis has nosing to do wiz you, Jack" assured North as he lumbered towards the door.

"Then what is it?" Jack asked raising his voice, while following North.

North turned to look at Jack. "I zink it best if you left."

"What?" Jack questioned, starting to get scared, "No way!"

"Jack," North sighed giving him a sad look.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!" shouted Jack giving North a definitive stare.

"I can not," North stated softly, "You vould not understand."

"Why not! I'm still a Guardian. I'm still part of this group, right?" Jack and North exchanged looks until North looked away.

"Please leave," North opened the door, letting the noise of the workshop leak in.

"North," Jack complained.

"Just leave!" North hardly raising his voice from his whispers, but Jack could hear the anger in his voice.

"Fine, I guess you can't trust me with whatever you're hiding," Jack stormed out of the room and flew out the skylight,

North watched from the doorway before going back into his solitude

...

Jack was sitting in his favorite tree in Burgess, which had a nice few of his lake and the sky. Jack let his visits to the others play out over and over again in his head with small tears in the corner of his eyes.

'Did the Guardians just not trust him with what was going on?' he thought for the tenth time. 'What could they be so upset about? Nothing bad has happened recently, except for Pitch reappearing. That had been scary, but he was fine and so was everyone else!' Jack looked up at the Moon almost wanting his help. He knew he probably wouldn't get an answer, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Hey," Jack said out loud, "I don't know if you're listening, but I could really use your help," Jack paused waiting for a sign that The Man in the Moon was listening. "Look, something is wrong with the Guardians. They are moping and not doing their jobs like they usually do. I need some advise," Jack looked down and started to rub the back of his neck. "I don't know if you are paying attention, but," Jack slowly looked back at the Moon and saw a small plane fly by.

Jack grabbed his staff and jumped onto the wind, He followed the plane into town and saw it turn into a cloud. A little golden man stood on top of it and sent rays of sand down towards the town. Jack couldn't help but smile at the Sandman. Jack has been the closest with Sandy, before and after becoming a Guardian. If anyone was going to talk to him, it was Sandy.**(Irony)** Jack flew up to Sandy, who then saw him and waved Jack over next to him. Jack sat down next to Sandy with his feet dangling over the end. Jack started fiddling around with his staff before he finally got the courage to talk to Sandy.

"So," Jack stretched out his words, "How are you doing, Sandy?"

Sandy turned towards Jack and made a thumbs up out of Dreamsand followed by a sleeping child and a x over a nightmare.

"Well that's good," Jack stated nervously.

Sandy formed a snowflake and a question mark. A snowflake had some how become Jack's symbol.

"Me? I'm good," said Jack, "But I'm worried about the others. They are all sad and I don't know why. I was hoping…" Jack looked over at Sandy and saw him staring off into town. "Sandy? What's wrong?" Jack looked down and saw nothing.

The Dreamcloud suddenly move deeper into town. Jack caught himself with the wind as Sandy dissipated his cloud. Sandy slowly floated towards a slightly open window.

"Sandy, what is it?" Jack asked looking into the window. Jack could barely hear yelling coming from another room. In the room, a little girl about six or seven with long hair, got out of bed and walked over to another bed, across the room.

"Amy," she whispered shaking someone on the bed, "Amy wake up."

"Bailey, go to sleep," 'Amy' whispered from the bed.

"I can't," 'Bailey' said dropping her head, "Mom and Dad are scaring me."

Amy turned over to her sister with a look of concern, "It's nothing to be scared of," Amy sat up in her bed. Amy didn't look much older than sixteen and had short hair.

"But they always yell," Bailey stated as she hugged something in her arms.

"Ya," Amy admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Are they going to get a divorce?" Jack couldn't help but feel shocked that Bailey would know about divorces that young.

"I don't know," Amy looked at the door as the yelling got louder, "But, why don't you sleep with me tonight." Amy smiled at her sister.

"Sparkle Pants too?" Bailey asked holding a teddy bear out in front of her.

"Sparkle Pants too," Amy moved over in her bed and opened the sheets for her sister.

Bailey climbed into bed and snuggled close to Amy. Amy laid down, put the blankets over them, and wrapped her arms around Bailey.

"Amy?" Bailey whispered hugging her teddy bear.

"Yes, Bailey?" Amy answered sleepily.

"We'll always be together, right?" Bailey asked timidly.

"As long as you're my sister," Amy stated, giving her sister a squeeze, "I'll always be here for you."

Jack smiled as the sisters fell asleep, remembering his sister climbing into bed with him. But most of the time, Emma didn't ask. Dreamsand slowly flouted towards the girls. Jack looked over at Sandy and saw him looking down with his shoulders dropped.

"Sandy, you alright?" Jack asked tapping him on the shoulder.

Sandy looked up at Jack with a sad look and small amounts of sand gliding down his cheeks.

"Sandy, are you crying?" Jack inquired feeling concerned for his friend.

Sandy slowly nodded before wiping the tears off his face.

"Why? They're fine," Jack said trying to cheer up Sandy, "They're in bed asleep."

Sandy made two angry faces above his head.

"So their parents fight, there's nothing we can do."

Sandy gave Jack a sad thumbs us and flouted away.

"Sandy!" Jack shouted and flew in front of Sandy. "It's alright. We just give them wonder and dreams and so on and then we've done our jobs."

Sandy shook his head and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, while staring into his eyes.

"Let me guess," Jack remarked, "I wouldn't understand."

Sandy nodded again.

"Well I would if you would tell me what's wrong!" Jack asserted, "That's why I wanted to talk to you!"

Sandy turned around and made his sand plane.

"Sandy please t…" Jack stopped mid sentence as Sandy held up a hand to stop him. "But," stammered Jack as Sandy got in his plane and flew away. Jack felt alone again and made his way back to the forest.

...

Jack felt horrible as he made himself a snowbank to sleep in. All his friends were ignoring him and there was nothing he could do.

'Nothing bad had happened recently and everyone was fine. So why were they so sad?' Jack thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**So there you have it. Now I'm going to girls camp for a week, so the next chapter is going to take a while. But it will be worth the wait! Please Review!**

**PeterPanfan13**


	4. Why Is This Happening?

**Hey, I'm back! I had a fun time, thanks to those who wished me a fun week! This was so much fun to write! We are starting to get to the juicy part of the story! **

**I would like to(finally) give a BIG thank you to all my followers, favortiers(is that what you call it?), and reviewers: Art33mis, Black3st-Night(who has writen some cool ROTG fanfics), ComlexityIsMe, DevilShila, ElekraVamp05, Sarach4660, Vertigo Step, heather1117, hisokauzumaki, kcrb0202, .9, so,in,her,won,head, werekit, FireSenshi2, KuroHime11219, PhantomGirl1223, exchangebabe, wouldbewriter23, Pipe Dream, luvLotR, and RapunzelInTheSnow(who inspired this fic and let me continue it!) **

**Thank you all! And without further a do, here is Hostage Continuation: Why Is This Happening?(I know my titles aren't the best)  
**

"_Exciting enough for you pest?" "This is a hostage situation, is it, old man?" "What do you want, Pitch?" "You saved me, you did!"_

Jack woke up startled by his dream. He had gone through the Hostage Situation from last month, again, and was just as spooked as the first time. Jack sat up in his snow bank trying to shake it off.

"_You shut up, or I slit your lily white throat and shut you up myself." "Remember, one step…" "What exactly would you do if it was child in the same situation as this? Would you rescue them?" "That's all I needed to know…_Guardians_."_

'What was Pitch talking about? Of course the Guardians would save a kid. They're The Guardians!' Jack thought to himself, 'Maybe Pitch made the Guardians all sad and mopey.' Before Jack could fully think it through, he picked up his staff and flew towards the entrance to Pitch's lair.

…

Once Jack was inside Pitch's lair, he found it just as dark and gloomy as the first time he was here. He came into the room with the cages and globe and looked from shadow to shadow for Pitch.

"Pitch!" called out Jack with his staff out defensively, "I know you're here!" Jack turned round and round, not letting his guard down an inch. "Come out!"

"And why would I do that?" Pitch's voice came from the shadows.

Jack jumped slightly at the sudden added voice.

"Because, I need to talk to you," answered Jack.

"Talk to me? A Guardian wished to speak with me?" mocked Pitch still hiding in the shadows, "I'm flattered."

"Enough with the jokes, Pitch," Jack interrupted, "Just show yourself and no tricks."

"I quite like it from here, thank you," teased Pitch.

"Show yourself you coward!" Jack shouted, searching for Pitch.

"Coward is a strong word, Frost," said Pitch, "I wish to know why you're here before I come out."

"I want to know what you did to the Guardians," said Jack.

"I haven't done a thing," claimed Pitch, "All I did was ask a simple question. They did the rest on their own."

So, you know what's going on with them?" asked Jack.

"Of course," remarked Pitch, "This is exactly what I wanted."

"So you knew this would happen?"

"Why else would I risk my life by coming to one of your meetings and kidnapping you in front of the others?"

"Technically, you didn't kidnap me," stated Jack, "You just dragged me across a room."

"You're so childish, Frost," commented Pitch, "And foolish."

"Hey!" retorted Jack.

"Any smart person would have figured out what is wrong with the others by now."

"Then tell me," said Jack, "It's why I came down here."

"Maybe I can give you some help," said Pitch, "Imagine you're North and you see a man grab a child. What would you do?"

"I'd grab the man and shove him away from the kid," Jack quickly answered.

"And there is where you are foolish," said Pitch, " You wouldn't be able to grab the man, because adults don't believe in the Guardians. North's hands would go right through him."

"So? He could use something around him," stated Jack, "And that doesn't answer my question."

"It does, actually," Pitch revealed, "The Guardians feel that since they couldn't rescue a child, they are not worthy Guardians. They are losing their self confidence."

"That's not right. They would save a child!" protested Jack, "You're lying!"

"Am I?" asked Pitch as he finally came out of the shadows, in front of Jack, "You've seen your friends. They are all sad and not doing their jobs to the fullest. The Tooth Fairy won't go out and the Sandman's dream are not his best. Even Easter had fewer eggs than last year." Pitch slowly advanced towards Jack. "Face it, Frost, your friends are losing belief in themselves."

"No! That's not true!" objected Jack, keeping his guard up, "They could rescue a child and they would!"

"You really believe that?" said Pitch.

"Yes!" declared Jack.

"Let's test it then," Pitch waved his hand and black sand circled around Jack.

Jack held his arms up, but when the sand cleared nothing had changed.

"What was that?" asked Jack.

"Why don't you take a look," Pitch pointed to a tall mirror behind him.

Jack quickly walked over to it and saw a seven year old boy looking back at him. The boy had blond hair, green eyes, and a Minecraft shirt on.**(My sister loves Minecraft, so this is for her)  
**

"Who is that?" Jack asked looking back at Pitch.

"That is how everyone else will see you," answered Pitch, stepping up into the mirror, "And this is how everyone will see me."

In the mirror, Jack saw a man between twenty-five to thirty years old with brown hair, blue eyes, and dark clothing on.

"Why do we look like this?"

"For a test," stated Pitch, "Do you still believe the Guardians would rescue a child?"

"Yes!"stated Jack with a definitive look on his face.

"Well then, I will send my nightmares to bring the Guardians to an abandoned alley, where you and I will be waiting. I'll pretend to kidnap you," Pitch grabbed Jack's arm and held it behind his back, "Then we shall see if your Guardians are willing to save a child."

"I know they will," said Jack, slightly struggling against Pitch, "I believe in them."

"Very well. I would prefer it if you left your staff behind," Pitch gestured to Jack staff in his free hand.

"No way!" argued Jack, "I'm not leaving it here in your lair!"

"You can either drop it or I can take it away," said Pitch not letting go of Jack's arm.

"Fine!" Jack gave in, not willing to let Pitch have his staff. He threw it softly in front of them.

"Good," said Pitch as he started to lead Jack away, "Let's get going, shall we."

Jack reluctantly let himself be led away to be used as bait. As they walked through a shadow, Jack felt a seed of doubt enter his mind about whether or not the Guardians would save him.

…

Down in the Warren, Bunnymund was sitting under a tree thinking about all the kids who believed in and trusted him. In the corner of his eye, he saw something dive into a bush.

"Must be 'nother critter," said Bunny as he got up to investigate.

As he approached the bush, a Nightmare popped up, snorted at Bunny, and ran off.

"Oy! Come back here!" Bunny shouted as he ran after the Nightmare, down one of his tunnels.

…

Meanwhile, Tooth was directing her fairies with little enthusiasm. All of a sudden, three of her fairies came around the corner with a Nightmare close behind.

"No you don't!" shouted Tooth as she flew in front of the Nightmare.

It just snorted at her and galloped away.

"You come back here!" Tooth chased the Nightmare out of her Palace.

…

Sandy was an hour away from starting his dream in America and was not excited. He couldn't stop thinking about how many kids were orphans, had divorced parents, or were living in broken homes.

As he made his Dreamcloud, something flew right by and circled him. After it went around him a few times, it stopped and snorted at the Sandman. Sandy pulled out his whips, ready to fight. But the Nightmare took off before anything could happen. Sandy took after it, not willing to let it haunt a child.

Unknown to Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy, they were all chasing their Nightmares to the same place. The North Pole.

**Ooooooooo I bet you're all itching for the next chapter now! I'm working on it now and I hope to have it done in a week! Till next time! :)**


	5. Following a Nightmare

**I'M ALIVE! WOW I feel bad! I haven't posted since 6/19! I have been busy, but I've got this chapter done and half of the next! This isn't the test just yet...it took longer than I thought to get the Guardians there. **

**Once again I want to thank all my subscribers! Here are the newest ones: ******8thgradecowgirl,** ******Alikay3196,** Fairytail1016, ******HeartxSoul, ** Hedgehog4123, ******marina,nunesrodrigues.9, and** mijogeku.**

**I see this in other stories, so I wanted to give it a go, to my reviewers:**

**Guest: I LOVED how you used the word "Intriguing" to describe the chapter!**

**Art33mis and Phgim.7: Not quite yet, but almost!**

**wouldbewriter23: Yup, Jack has gotten in to some trouble. I'm also glad to see that you liked my Minecraft shirt.**

**Alikay3196: I love PMing with you about your anticipation levels...HAHAHAHA**

**AND GUESS WHAT! THIS STORY REACHED 1,019 VIEWS! YAY! THANK YOU!**

**Alright, I've stalled long enough...thanks for reading this...enjoy Following a Nightmare(my titles are getting better!)!**

Bunny was the first to arrive at the North Pole. He chased his nightmare into the Globe Room where it quickly disappeared.

"Alright, where are you you little dill?" Bunny got out his boomerang, ready to strike.

Just then, Tooth came zooming into the room. She almost crashed into Bunny.

"Oh, Bunny! Did you see a nightmare come in here?" asked Tooth as she flew around looking for the nightmare.

Bunny was about to answer her when Sandy came into the room. Sandy started to 'talk' when Bunny stopped him.

"Let me guess," said Bunny, "you followed a nightmare here and now it's gone."

Sandy looked at him in shock that he knew what happened.

"I followed one here as well,"

"So did I," Tooth stated as she glided towards the others, "Do you think it's Pitch?"

"No way, it's too soon," stated Bunny.

Suddenly, the doors to the workshop flew open and and North barreling into the room, swords and all.

"Oh," North stopped in his tracks as he spotted his friends, "Hello, vhat are you doing here?"

"I'd like to know what you were doing, mate," responded Bunny, "You bloody scared me!"

"I found a nightmare in my vorkshop!" said North, while sheathing his swords.

"Why are there so many nightmares today?" asked Tooth.

"You sav one?"

"We all did mate," Bunny answered, "Now we need to figure out why they brought us here."

"It could be Pitch," said North.

"No way, it has to be something else." Bunny said folding his arms.

"Hov vould you knov?" asked North.

"Because it took Pitch 400 years to come back and it has only been 3 years," stated Bunny.

"But he could have found a vay!" argued North.

"Not a chance, mate!"

Bunny and North continued arguing while Sandy and Tooth kept out of their way. All at once, Sandy started to poke Tooth, trying to get her attention.

"What is it, Sandy?" asked Tooth.

Sandy pointed towards the back of the room. Tooth followed his finger till her eyes fell upon a Nightmare, starring back at them.

"Uhh, guys," Tooth tried to get the attention of North and Bunny, but they kept arguing.

Tooth got immediately frustrated with them and started to pull on their ears.

"Ow! Tooth!" shouted Bunny and North as they were pulled towards Tooth.

"Look!" Tooth let go of their ears and pointed at the Nightmare.

Bunny and North both got out their weapons. The Nightmare neighed and ran off to the right.

"Come on!" shouted North and everyone followed him.

When they caught up to it, they found themselves in the sleigh room. The Nightmare was standing on the runway, snorting at them.

"Guys," said Tooth, "I think it's leading us somewhere."

"But there ain't nothing here," stated Bunny.

Sandy quickly made a sand sleigh following a sand Nightmare.

"Sandy's right," said Tooth, "It might want us to get on the sleigh and follow it."

"But vhy vould it do that?" questioned North.

"Maybe it's a trap," suggested Bunny.

"Or a child is in danger," added Tooth.

"Eizer vay, ve are getting on sleigh," said North, as he opened the doors to the reindeer and shouted at some yetis.

"You guys can get in the sleigh, but I'm takin' my tunnels," Bunny exclaimed.

"But how are you going to follow the Nightmare from underground?" asked Tooth.

Bunny opened his mouth, but no argument came out. The sleigh then came into the room with North at the reins.

"Everyone into sleigh!" called out North, and Tooth and Sandy quickly flew in, "Bunny! Vhat are you vaiting for?"

Bunny tried to find a reason before he grudgingly gave up and slowly climbed into the sleigh.

"I think you're right, Tooth," stated Bunny, looking in front of the sleigh.

"About what?" asked Tooth.

"'Bout the Nightmare. It's just standing there, waiting for us."

Bunny was right, the Nightmare was just staring at them barely even moving.

"Alright, here ve go!" shouted North, as he snapped down the reins.

The Nightmare took off with the sleigh close behind. Bunny held on as tight as he could, as the sleigh got in the air.

…

The guardians followed the Nightmare for an hour before it started to descend.

"Where are we?" asked Tooth.

"Ve are in the forest outside of Minneapolis," answered North.

As soon as they landed the sleigh, Bunny hopped out and took deep breaths.

"That is the last time I get in that bloody sleigh!" proclaimed Bunny, as the others got out of the sleigh.

Sandy made a sand Nightmare and pointed at the real one, as it trotted away.

"Let's go!" said North and they all raced after the Nightmare.

**A little shorter than the last one, but it was either this or a REALLY LONG chapter. THE TEST IS COMING! I SWEAR! Til next time(hopefully by Friday)!**


	6. Test A

**FINALLY DONE! Crazy weekend for me. I had this done Friday night, but Saturday I was volunteering and the computer wouldn't let me on Google to type up the story(so I could edit it). But here it is!**

**Welcome new follower/favoriters: Jamy skywalker, Peaceful Dragon Rose, The Bloodless(that name gave me some chills), and braveheartcrzy**

**To my reviewers:**

**Alikay3196: If you found that Tardis, WELCOME TO THE FUTURE!**

**The Bloodless: Thank you for using the word 'Brilliant'! It made me smile!**

**Now without further ado: Test A**

**(if you want to know about why it says 'A', then you'll have to read till the end of the chapter.)**

As they neared Minneapolis, the Guardians made sure to stay out of sight, so they wouldn't be spotted. But doing that led to them losing the Nightmare. They ended up in a darker part of the city.

"Where do you think it went?" asked Tooth, as they continued through the alleyways.

"I don't know," said Bunny, "but lets find it and get out of here."

"I have a bad feeling," stated North.

"Help!" The Guardians jumped at the new voice.

"What was that?" asked Tooth, as she searched for the source.

Sandy shrugged at her.

"Help! Somebody!"

"It sounds like child!" exclaimed North.

"Why would a child call out for help?" questioned Tooth.

Sandy quickly formed a Nightmare chasing a kid above his head.

"No, it couldn't have attacked a kid, right?" said Tooth.

"Please! Somebody help! Help!"

"Come on!" said Bunny, "This way!"

Bunny led the others down another alleyway and he peaked around the corner.

In the center of the alleyway was a seven year old boy with blond hair a shirt with a block person, holding a sword, on it. Holding him back was a man between twenty-five to thirty years old with brown hair and dark clothing on.

"Its a kid," Bunny told the others, "I think he's being kidnapped."

"Oh no!" said Tooth a little too loud.

"Guys!" the kid shouted before the man covered his mouth.

Bunny stepped back from the corner and faced the others, "I think the kid heard us."

"Who's there!" the man shouted, "Who ever you are, don't try anything or the boy gets it!"

"Did _he_ hear us?" asked North.

"Probably thought the kid saw someone," Bunny deducted.

"What do we do?" asked Tooth.

"What can we do," North questioned.

Sandy showed an image of what they were all thinking. His sand showed the Guardians rushing towards the man, but they all just passed through him.

"Sandy is right, zere is nozing ve can do," North sadly admitted, "Our hands vould pass zrough him and man vould still take boy avay."

"Poor boy," muttered Tooth.

"Ve have to hope zat Police vill find him," said North.

"Someone is probably looking for him," Bunny pointed out, trying to cheer the others, and himself, up.

Sandy held Tooth's hand as she tried to look at the boy. Tooth softly smiled at Sandy as she held back her tears.

"We should go," choked Tooth.

The others nodded their heads and turned to leave.

"Ve vill take Snowglobe back to sleigh," said North.

"You guys go ahead," said Bunny, "I'll take my tunnels back home."

The remaining Guardians watched as Bunny hopped down a hole and a small, purple flower popped up. North opened a Snowglobe and they traveled to the sleigh.

"Could you take me back to my palace?" asked Tooth.

North nodded and everyone climbed into the sleigh. As they took off, everyone felt a wave of sorrow for leaving the little boy behind.

...

Jack was standing in an alleyway, waiting for the others to find him. Pitch had let go of him and was sitting on a nearby box. Jack thought about escaping, but without his staff and Pitch being able to make Nightmares, he knew he wouldn't get far. Plus, Jack wanted to prove Pitch wrong. All of a sudden, a Nightmare came shooting around the corner.

"Looks like your friends are here," said Pitch, as the Nightmare dissolved into a shadow. Jack went to look around the corner, but Pitch grabbed him back.

"Uh Uh, no peeking." Pitch pulled Jack back into the middle of the alleyway, " Now the Guardians are a little lost. You might need to call them."

"I thought you didn't want me to blow the secret," jested Jack.

"Just say 'help' without saying their names," Pitch said, making sure that Jack couldn't get away.

"Help!" Jack called out with little enthusiasm.

Everything stayed quiet.

"You're going to have to try harder," quipped Pitch.

"Help! Somebody!" Jack shouted a little louder.

Again, nothing happened.

"One more time should do the trick."

"No," said Jack, trying to see if someone was there, "I shouted twice. It's fine!"

"Don't think you have control, Jack." sneered Pitch, as he twisted Jack's arm tighter, "Cause you don't."

Jack tried to struggle, but it just strained his arm more.

"Please! Help somebody! Help!" Jack screamed, trying his hardest to sound desperate.

"That works," stated Pitch, as he eased up on Jack's arm.

Jack perked up as he heard footsteps and saw shadows around the corner. Soon after Jack and Pitch heard a woman cry, "Oh no!

"Tooth?" Jack whispered, as he recognized the voice Jack realized that the Guardians were finally there to get him.

"Guys!" Pitch abruptly covered Jack's mouth, before he could say anything else.

"I'd keep quiet if I were you," Pitch hissed in Jack's ear. "Who's there," Pitch said raising his voice.

Jack struggled a bit, but Pitch held tight.

"Whoever you are, don't try anything or the boy gets it!" Pitch called out.

Jack managed to get his mouth loose, before he whispered to Pitch, "What are you doing?"

"You need to make the story believable, before the audience dives in," Pitch whispered back.

As every second rolled by, Jack's fear grew and grew.

'What's taking so long? Are they thinking of a plan? Are they going to rescue me? Are they going to leave me? Are they,' Jack never finished his thoughts, as he saw a flash of light from around the corner. Jack's breathe quickened. 'Was that a Snowglobe?'

Pitch chuckled, "Looks like the _Guardians_ couldn't rescue a child."

"No!" Jack yelled as he shoved Pitch off him, "Guys! It's Jack!" Jack raced to the corner. Jack slowed down as he saw no one in the alleyway, "Guys?"

Jack walked along, slowly, down the alleyway, then suddenly felt something under his foot. He bent down and found a flower in the concrete.

"Bunny," Jack sighed as he realized that the others _had_ left him behind.

"You should have known better, Jack."

Jack spun around, as Pitch sent Nightmare sand swirling around him.

"Now we are back to our old selves," Pitch told Jack with a sly smile.

Jack charged at Pitch, but was thrown back against the wall by Nightmare sand. He struggled as the sand held him to the wall.

"Let me go!" Jack yelled at Pitch.

"So you can go tell the Guardians what happened," said Pitch, as he walked over to Jack, "Well that will make them sad, but I have a better way to tell them. You see those cameras over there," Pitch pointed to two cameras in the upper corner of the alleyway, "The men watching them didn't see what happened, but all I have to do is get a copy of the video and give it to the Guardians."

"What about me?" asked Jack, glaring at Pitch.

"I'm not going to hand you over to your friends, until they earn you back," stated Pitch, as he released Jack from the wall.

"I'm not going to be subject to another one of your tests!" rebuked Jack.

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice."

Jack turned around to see four Nightmares behind him. Pitch loosely grabbed Jack's arm and held him back. Jack tried to pull away.

"There's no point in struggling," Pitch pointed out, "and may I remind you I still have your staff."

Jack knew it was hopeless but he still pulled, however dully, as he followed Pitch into another shadow.

**Yup, there is going to be another test! What will the Guardians do? What will Pitch do? What will happen to Jack! I'll get to work on the next chapter, but in the mean time...let me know what you think of the line break. Should I keep it or go back to the dots? Also, REVIEW!**

**PeterPanfan13**


	7. Questions and Answers

**I'm here! I've been typing up this chapter on and off all day and now it's ready! **

**I have 25 Followers and 14 Favoriters! YAY! Thank you to my new Followers: FangirlNED, FlygonWriter64, and queenlaur! And to my older Followers! Another thanks to my new Favoriters: queenlaur and secrethearts! And to my older Favoriters!**

**Review responces:**

**Guest: Thanks for writing 'AWESOME'!**

**Art33mis: Ya, I was meaning to worry you all with the title 'Test A' and with the last cliff hanger. I'm also glad you liked the way I wrote the last chapter and I am sorry, but Jack will have to have at least one nightmare in this story. It's Pitch Black. (But I like how you asked for no nightmare! HAHAHA) I also hope you find some food and house keys!**

**(You all need to read Art33mis's reviews!)**

**FlygonWriter64: I like how you thought that Sandy could play tug-o-war for the kid(Jack). That would have been fun to write! And even when I was writing the chapter I thought of ways for the Guardians to save him, but I had to write my idea...and that meant no rescuing.**

** . .head: No test B...yet. And thank you for saying Awesome...I think that is my favorite word!  
**

**OK...on to 'Questions and Answers'!**

Jack was led into a small room with only a chair and another door off to the left. Pitch sat Jack on the chair and closed the door they came from.

"So what's your plan, Pitch?" inquired Jack, not moving from his spot, "Put me in a maze of doors for the Guardians to find me? Give them clues about where I am, like a treasure hunt? Slowly lower me into water to drown, unless the Guardians fight off your Nightmares?"

Pitch chuckled at Jack's ideas, "You obviously watch too many movies. I'm not going to make a huge challenge for the Guardians to earn you."

"Then what are you going to do?" asked Jack.

"I'm going to ask your friends three questions about you and if they get at least one right, they can have you back," revealed Pitch, with a stone face.

Jack stared at Pitch with a puzzled look. "That's it? That's your plan?" Pitch quietly nodded at Jack, "Wow. I mean, I thought you had a great plan to keep me hostage. But I see that you are not the best plan maker."

"Why would you think I want to keep you here?" questioned Pitch, as he walked closer to Jack.

"To keep me out of your way," stated Jack, "So that you can destroy the Guardians."

"While that could work," said Pitch, "I've given up on getting rid of them."

"Oh really," Jack said sarcastically.

"I've decided to show the Guardians that don't deserve to have so many believers."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jack.

"They don't ever see the kids and all they do is bribe them with gifts" Pitch pointed out, "Surely you know this."

Jack thought back to what North had told him, 'Ve are very busy bringing joy to children. Ve don't have time, for children.'

"Yes," Jack said, reluctantly, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Well," started Pitch, as he stood right in front of Jack, "I determined that the best way to show them this is by them finding out that they can't protect children. You were simply the best target."

"Best or easiest?" Jack poked.

"Both."

They sat in silence before Jack broke the ice. **(I DID NOT MEAN TO WRITE THAT AS A PUN! THAT WOULD BE MEAN!) **

"So, what now?"

"I just need to ask you a few questions," Pitch turned, made a chair out of sand, and sat in it.

Jack stared at the chair with a look of shock and curiosity.

"You thought my sand only made Nightmares?" Pitch asked, with a small smile to see Jack curious about his sand.

"I didn't know you could make furniture."

"I can also make clothes, pets, and more."

"Pets?"

"Nicer Nightmares that can shape shift into other animals," stated Pitch, with a sense of pride.

Jack's eyes went wide. "That's," Jack stumbled trying to find the right word, "kind cool."

"Kinda?" Pitch lifted an eyebrow at Jack.

"It would be cooler if I couldn't already do that," Jack sat back in his chair with a cocky smile, "I can make animals out of frost."

"I'll have to see that someday," said Pitch, knowing that his pets were 'cooler', "Back to the matter at hand."

"Right," Jack sat up, "Fire away."

"How old are you?"

"It depends," Jack shrugged, "How long I've been a spirit or human?"

"Both."

"Spirit, 303 and Human, 14 years old."

Pitch seemed to be concerned with his answer, "You were only 14 when made a spirit?"

"How old did you think I was?"

"I thought you were an adult that was changed into a child, because of a child-like attitude. Not a real child!" Pitch barked, "I can't believe the Man In The Moon would make a child into a spirit!"

"Is that bad?" Jack asked, wondering about Pitch's response.

"Yes," Pitch said, definitely, "You're just a child and he left you alone for 300 years!"

"I've made my peace with it. I don't know why you're so upset about it."

Pitch paused for a moment, before he continued, "How many believers do you have?"

Jack's mood seemed to drop at the question.

Jack looked away before he answered, "Two."

"Only two?" Pitch was surprised at the answer, "I thought the Guardians would help you get more."

"No," Jack sighed, "They're too busy with their believers."

Pitch felt the conversation get heavier with each question and was worried about Jack's answer to the next one.

"Did you have any family when you were human?"

Jack looked back at Pitch, "What are the questions for again, 'cause they're getting weird."

Pitch was annoyed by that question. "I'm going to ask your _friends_ if they know these things about you."

"Nothing else?"

Pitch shook his head.

Jack knew there was nothing Pitch could do with information about his family, but he still didn't want to say anything. Just thinking about his family for too long made him sad.

"Yes." Jack said blankly.

Pitch was afraid of that, "Who was in your family?"

Jack look away for the second time, "Just my parents, Me, and my little sister, Emma," he said slowly.

Pitch felt his anger return. He may not get along with Jack, but no one deserves to be ripped from their family and ditched for 300 years.

"So, is that it?" Jack pulled Pitch from his thoughts, "You said you needed three."

"I don't know if I'll use these questions and I might need some back ups," stated Pitch.

"Fine," Jack huffed, knowing that he wasn't going to get away anytime soon.

"What's your favorite color?"** (I laughed just writing that and seeing Pitch ask that)  
**

Jack started laughing.

"Really?" giggled Jack, "That's one of your questions?"

Pitch sat stone faced, "I'm going to see if the Guardians know you." Pitch waited for Jack to calm down, while wondering if this was worth the results.

"Blue."

"Come again," Pitch turned his attention back towards Jack.

"My favorite color is blue," Jack said, getting his giggles down.

"Favorite season?"

"Spring."

"Really?" Pitch was expecting Winter, "Why is that?"

"I have my reasons," Jack's reason was more personal then he wanted to tell Pitch.

"Hmm," Pitch studied Jack's face, "You better not be lying."

"I am not!" retorted Jack, "I like Spring, ok."

Pitch was getting annoyed with Jack, "Last question,"

"Finally!" interrupted Jack.

Pitch glared at him.

"What?" Jack asked, innocently.

"What are you a Guardian of? What do you protect?"

"You mean, my center?" Jack was confused at that one.

"If that's what you call it."

Jack smiled, "Fun!"

Now Pitch was the one confused, "How do you protect fun?"

"Well, I protect it in children, but I also put it into the world," Jack proudly stated.

"That's all I needed," Pitch said as he stood up and turned towards the door.

"So, you going to get the Guardians," said Jack as he hopped out of his chair.

"No," Pitch opened the door, "I've a long enough day dealing with you. I would rather not deal with upset Guardians, as well."

"You're going to leave me here all night?" Jack didn't want to be in Pitch's lair any longer, "There isn't even a place to sleep or go to the bathroom."

"That door over there is a bathroom and I'm sure you can sleep on the floor or in the chairs," Pitch quickly pointed out.

Pitch closed the door behind him and left Jack alone. Jack immediately picked up a chair and was about to throw it at the door, when it opened.

"Almost forgot," Pitch walked in to see Jack holding a chair above his head, "I was going to let you keep the chairs, but you've lost them." Pitch waved his hand and the chairs dissipated.

"What now?" complained Jack, dropping his arms.

"You have to agree to something."

"I'm not going to try out one of your pets," Jack jested.

Pitch rolled his eyes, "You need to swear that if the Guardians fail all the questions, then you will stay as my prisoner."

"And if I don't swear?"

Pitch pulled out Jack's staff, "Then I will break this."

Jack thought about his choices for a while. 'Why does Pitch need me to swear on this? Is he going to make sure the others mess up? I shouldn't do what he says. But he has his staff.'

"Tick tock," Pitch held the staff in both hands.

"Alright," Jack surrendered, "I swear I'll stay, IF the Guardians fail."

"Good." Pitch turned back towards the door, "Goodnight," The door closed behind him.

Jack expected darkness to fill the entire room, but found that there was a small light on the ceiling. He walked over to the other door to see if there was a way out. Instead he found a light switch that revealed a sink, a towel hanging next to it, and a toilet. Jack dropped his shoulders and decided to go, before he headed to a corner, in the back of the room.

As Jack settled, his fear from earlier, about the Guardians not saving him, returned and grew almost twice as big. He was scared to fall asleep. But as his eyes drooped, Jack hoped that Sand's sand would find and protect him.

**And that was it! I loved writing this chapter! I was going to not write it or have it as and optional chapter(if that is a thing), but it sets up things for later.(Black3ist-Night knows what I mean) AND THIS FUNNY! I hope you know what I meant when I said 'he decided to go'...I did not want to write it down. If you have any questions, responses, or critics about the chapter, feel free to ask. Next is when Pitch tells the Guardians what really happened...not going to be happy. See you(hopefully) by Sunday!**

**PeterPanfan13**


	8. The Guardians Discover The Truth

**FINALLY HERE! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! There was a lot of coping and such in this chapter! But I'm here now and it's ready!**

**Thank you to: ErisEclipseNui and RowanAsterCode my new followers/Favoriters**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Rose: I'm glad you like how concerned Pitch is about Jack and how you are kinda catching on to later stuff!**

**FlygonWriter64: I know! It is kinda weird having them just talk, but they have done it before.**

** . .head: Thanks for the chocolate!(I have no clue why it doesn't show your whole name!) **

**Art33mis: HAHAHA your pun was so funny! I'm glad you like my twists and plot bunnies! And thank you for calling me awesome! **

**Alikay3196: I"M SORRY I LEFT YOU DANGLING! Hope that vulture didn't hurt you! I did send you some Hunger Game style help packets and here is a rope ladder! *secures rope ladder at top of cliff* Climb up!**

**Here it is! Ummmmmm let's call it: Guardians Discover The Truth**

The next day was the monthly meeting and everyone was there. Except Jack Frost.

"Where is he?" Bunny asked for the sixth time, "It's 10:20 already!"

"Maybe it's a snow day?" Tooth guessed.

"But it iz May," said North.

"I say we start and Jack can show up when he wants to," Bunny suggested.

Everyone nodded. They were used to Jack being late.

"Sandy, you go first," said North.

"It's not nice to start without everyone present," a sly voice called from the back.

Everyone turned to see Pitch standing relaxed and smiling at them. The Guardians pulled out their weapons.

"If you do that then you won't know what happened to Frost," jested Pitch.

"What did you do!" barked Tooth.

"More to the point, what did you do?" said Pitch.

"Vhat are you talking about?" asked North.

Pitch tossed an object at them. Sandy caught it with a butterfly net. He looked inside to see a DVD.

"If you want to know what happened to Frost, then watch that video," said Pitch.

The Guardians glared at Pitch.

"I won't attack," Pitch stated, "I'm just giving you the chance to find out what happened to him."

Sandy finally gave in and put the DVD into a nearby player. The others followed him to the T.V., but no one sat down on the couch or chairs. The Guardians weren't going to let Pitch catch them off guard.

**(Everything that happens in the video is in italics. Stuff not italicized is the people watching the video)**_The video started and the screen was split in half. Each half showed an alleyway that was connected in between the two halves. In the right alleyway, a boy and a man walked out of a wall._

"That's the boy from last night!" Bunny exclaimed.

"_This place is empty," the boy questioned._

"_Course," the man responded, letting go of the boy, "I've already sent my Nightmares to get your friends."_

"That was you!" Tooth realized, looking at Pitch.

Pitch smirked at her.

"_You're wrong," the boy said, "They will rescue me!"_

"_We shall see," the man, now Pitch, sat on a nearby box._

_The boy walked to towards the corner._

"_Don't go too far," Pitch told him._

_The boy looked around, almost like he was weighing his options. A little while later, a Nightmare came running from the left alleyway into the right._

"_Looks like your friends are here," Pitch said as he walked towards the boy._

_The boy got to the corner before Pitch grabbed him._

"_Uh Uh, no peeking," Pitch pulled him back into the middle of the alleyway, " Now the Guardians are a little lost. You might need to call them."_

"_I thought you didn't want me to blow the secret," jested the boy._

"_Just say 'help' without saying their names," Pitch said.._

"_Help!" the boy called out with little enthusiasm._

_Everything stayed quiet._

"_You're going to have to try harder," quipped Pitch._

"_Help! Somebody!" the boy shouted a little louder._

_Again, nothing happened._

"_One more time should do the trick."_

"_No," said the boy, trying to look around the corner, "I shouted twice. It's fine!"_

"_Don't think you have control, Jack," sneered Pitch._

Pitch wasn't surprised when the Guardians didn't react to Jack's name.

"_Cause you don't." _

_The boy's, now Jack, face tightened in pain._

"Vhat are you doing to him," North asked Pitch.

"Just twisting his arm," answered Pitch, "Nothing too bad."

"_Please! Help somebody! Help!"_

The Guardians turned their attention back to the screen.

"_That works," stated Pitch._

_The Guardians came into the left alleyway and Bunny whispered to the others._

"Turn it up," said Bunny and Sandy did what he said.

"_Oh no!" said Tooth._

"_Tooth?" Jack whispered._

Tooth was startled, "How did he know that was me?"

The others shrugged, they were just as surprised as her.

"_Guys!" Jack shouted before Pitch covered his mouth._

"_I'd keep quiet if I were you," Pitch whispered to Jack, "Who's there!" Pitch shouted, "Who ever you are, don't try anything or the boy gets it!"_

"Did you know it was us?" asked Tooth.

Pitch nodded.

"How come we can not hear us?" questioned North, noticing the video Guardian's mouths' moving, but no noise.

"Because I had to silence your talking to keep the sounds from colliding," Pitch explained.**(Pitch knows a little bit about tech I guess)  
**

"_What are you doing?" whispered Jack._

"_You need to make the story believable, before the audience dives in," Pitch whispered back._

"_Sandy iz right, zere is nozing ve can do," said North._

"If I had know zat vas you I vould have zrown you into boxes!" exclaimed North.

"_Ve have to hope zat Police vill find him," said North._

All the Guardians felt bad for not helping the boy and were worried about what Pitch did to him.

"Where's the boy?"asked Bunny.

"Keep watching," Pitch told them.

"_You guys go ahead," said Bunny, "I''ll take my tunnels home."_

_Bunny hopped down a hole and the others went through a Snowglobe._

_Jack's eyes widened._

_Pitch chuckled, "Looks like the Guardians couldn't rescue a child."_

"_No!" Jack yelled as he shoved Pitch off him, "Guys! It's Jack!" Jack raced to the corner. Jack slowed down as he saw no one in the alleyway, "Guys?"_

_Jack walked along, slowly, down the alleyway. He stopped and bent down to find a flower in the concrete._

"_Bunny," Jack sighed as he realized that the others had left him behind._

"_You should have known better, Jack."_

_Jack spun around, as Pitch sent Nightmare sand swirling around him._

The Guardians gasped as the sand cleared to reveal Jack Frost standing where the boy was.

"That was Jack!" Bunny shouted.

_Jack charged at Pitch, but was thrown back against the wall by Nightmare sand. He struggled as the sand held him to the wall._

"_Let me go!" Jack yelled at Pitch._

"_So you can go tell the Guardians what happened," said Pitch, as he walked over to Jack, "Well that will make them sad, but I have a better way to tell them. You see those cameras over there," Pitch seemed to point through the screen and straight at the Guardians, "The men watching them didn't see what happened, but all I have to do is get a copy of the video and give it to the Guardians."_

"_What about me?" asked Jack, glaring at Pitch._

"_I'm not going to hand you over to your friends, until they earn you back," stated Pitch, as he released Jack from the wall._

"_I'm not going to be subject to another one of your tests!" rebuked Jack._

"_I'm afraid you don't have much choice."_

_Jack turned around to see four Nightmares behind him. Pitch loosely grabbed Jack's arm and held him back. Jack tried to pull away._

"_There's no point in struggling," Pitch pointed out, "and may I remind you I still have your staff."_

_Jack pulled, however dully, as he followed Pitch into another shadow._

_The video went black._

It was a few seconds of silence before the Guardians exploded with questions.

"I can only answer one question at a time!" Pitch told them, slightly raising his voice.

"Where's Jack!" demanded Tooth.

"Right where I left him," said Pitch, "He's not hurt, except for now knowing that you wouldn't rescue a child."

The Guardians tried to fire back, but he had said what they had been thinking this entire last month.

Sandy formed a test with a question mark.

"Frost was referring to what happened in the video," Pitch answered, quickly deciphering Sand's signs, "He came to me to find out why were all sad and ignoring him. I told Frost that you don't believe that you can rescue or protect children and he didn't believe me. So he agreed to the test that I would disguise us as normal people and pretend to kidnap him. He believed so hard that you would save any child, but he put his faith in the wrong people."

The Guardians felt the weight that came with that truth hit them square in the chest. They shared looks amongst themselves remembering what happened one month ago. They had failed Jack once again.

"Alright," sighed Bunny, "give Jack back."

"No," Pitch blankly told them.

"What?" everyone shouted, with Sandy forming a question mark.

"If you had payed a little more attention, you would have heard me say that you need to earn Frost back," said Pitch.

"And how do we do that?" asked Tooth.

"I have another test for you," Pitch announced .

"Well, what is it?" asked Bunny.

"You'll have have to follow me," said Pitch, "but the weapons stay behind. I don't want you to try anything."

"Vhat about you?" inquired North, "How can ve trust you?"

"I could have attacked you last night, when your meeting started, or I could have harmed Frost," Pitch pointed out, "But I have no reason to harm you four or Frost. I won't attack you or hurt Jack Frost. Just follow my terms and everything should work out."

At first, no one made a move. But Sandy was the first to agree and the others slowly followed suit.

"Good, now you two put your weapons down," Pitch told North and Bunny, "While you two, keep your weapons to your selves," Pitch addressed Tooth and Sandy.

North places his swords down on the meeting table and Bunny put his boomerangs next to them.

"This way," Pitch went through a shadow and the Guardians, reluctantly, followed.

**I bet you're just itching for the next chapter! But...I'll be gone from Friday afternoon through Saturday so...ya. I have most of the chapter planned out so it shouldn't take too long! The next chapter is 'Test B' YES! YES! The long awaited chapter! I've been ITCHING to write this since the beginning! If you have any questions just let me know! I hope to have the chapter done by at the latest: Wednesday. Thanks for reading!**

**PeterPanfan13**


	9. Test B, Part 1

**Nice to see you all again! I had this written up on Friday, but then my weekend plans delayed me. Then today I realized the chapter was a little too short,so I had to write a little more. Anyway, thank you to: DayLightDove, FairyEater777, HeavensLuminousArc, Ixovcats101, MarissaKeye, avatarijd, dragonstarize, shannon. , Monkshood and Angels-Trumpet, and xNEO-FIREFLYx for following and favoriting! **

**Reviews:**

**Art33mis: Glad you're excited for this!**

**Alikay3169: Glad you're okay! That's awesome that Chris Pine kidnapped you! Have fun hanging with him!**

**RapunzelInTheSnow: THANK YOU! This couldn't have happened without you!(Also, looking at your name I was wondering...are you a Jupunzel shipper?)**

**FlygonWriter64: Why would you want more tests? My friends and sister think I'm Evil for writing these tests! Glad you guys like them.**

** . .head: Glad my computer wasn't just messing up your name. And I think its cool!**

**One more thing...I REACHED 2,024 VIEWS! YAY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Now, on to 'Test B, Part 1'! Yup, I said it! Part 1!**

"Come now, don't you want to rescue him?" Pitch jested.

Jack was, currently, being held back by Pitch, with his hands tied behind his back.

"Why?" retorted Bunny, "Why would anyone want to rescue him!"

Jack's eyes went wide, "What are you talking about? I thought you came to save me."

All the Guardians laughed.

"Save you?" Tooth giggled, "We came to see what a great job Pitch has done."

"What?" Jack's fear escalated.

"Ve have been vanting to be rid of you since beginning!" said North.

"Ya mate," agreed Bunny, "You're nothing more than a nuisance, a brat even."

"Always bothering us," Tooth chipped in.

Sandy formed Jack pulling a prank and four angry Guardians.

"You are no longer Guardian and ve do not vant to see you ever again," proclaimed North.

"We should have done this years ago!" stated Bunny, as they turned to leave.

"It feels good," said Tooth.

"Guys wait! Don't leave me! Please!" Jack shouted after them, "Sandy please!" Jack called out to the Guardian closest to him.

Sandy turned around to Jack, smiled, and tipped a hat at him. Jack felt the tears he was holding back let loose on his face.

"Let's go," Pitch started to pull Jack away.

"NO! GUYS!" Jack screamed, tears falling like a rain storm, "Help! HELP!"

…

"Help!" Jack shouted, as he sat up off the floor. He drew in deep breaths and looked around the room. He was in the same room that Pitch had left him in last night.

Jack had had horrible nightmares all night, about the Guardians failing or just leaving him. He used the bathroom quickly and came out to find Pitch standing in the center of the room.

"Have a nice night?" Pitch asked.

Jack just glared at him.

"I brought you some food," Pitch gestured to a plate with eggs and toast on it, sitting on a table. Jack assumed the Pitch had just 'built' the table.

"Not hungry," said Jack.

"You sure?" insisted Pitch, "You'll be hungry later."

Jack just shook his head.

"Very well," Pitch said, walking towards Jack, "This way," Pitch grabbed Jack's arm and led him through a shadow.

They walked into a room half the size of the other, but this one had only one door. Jack was led to a back corner and was forced to sit down. Pitch got behind him and Jack felt something clamp onto his wrists.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack

Pitch stepped away from him as Jack pulled and found a chain holding him back.

"I don't want you trying anything while the Guardians look for you," said Pitch.

"I thought they were just answering questions?"

"They are. But since they most likely will get the first or second one right, I'd thought that I should make it a little more fun." jested Pitch

"How nice," said Jack, pulling slightly more on the chain.

"Now, the room is almost soundproof, so shaking the chain won't do anything. But you yelling might get through," Pitch made what looked like a piece of cloth.

Jack squirmed a little, as Pitch wrapped it around his mouth.

"Don't worry, it's just a gag," Pitch stepped back and watched as Jack adjusted to having the cloth in his mouth, "The Guardians or me will be back to get you, after I show them this," Pitch pulled out a DVD before exiting the room, "Ta ta."

As soon as Pitch was gone, Jack started to pull against the chain. He even tried freezing it to break the chain, but he wasn't strong enough. Jack knew there was no point. Soon, the Guardians would come through the door and they would all be happy together. Memories of Jack's nightmares came in and Jack pushed them out saying to himself, 'The Guardians will rescue me' over and over.

…

The Guardians followed Pitch into a hallway with doors on the left that seemed to go on and on.

"To earn Frost back, all you have to do is answer a simple question," Pitch told them.

"That's it?" asked Bunny.

"But there's a catch," Pitch pointed to the doors, "On these doors are numbers. You have to open the door with the correct number on it."

"How do we find out this number?" inquired Tooth.

"You have to know the answer to this question," said Pitch, "What is Jack Frost's age?"

"What?" the Guardians all asked.

"I've placed Frost inside a room with the number of years he had been a spirit on the door," explained Pitch, "All you have to do is open the correct door and he is all yours. I'll even give you three guesses."

"That's it?" asked Bunny, again.

Pitch nodded, "You can go ahead and get started. I'll just watch."

"Zat is very easy," said North.

"Look, lets just grab Jack and get out of her," Bunny told the others.

"How do we figure out how old he is?" asked Tooth.

"Well, I first met Jack in 1940, so that makes him older than 75," said Bunny.

"I met Jack in 1895," stated North, "Zat makes him 120."

"My fairies saw him 50 years before that," said Tooth, "So 170?"

"Sandy, when did you meet Jack?" Bunny asked.

Sandy thought for a moment, before the number 1768 appeared above his head.

"1768?" North exclaimed.

"You sure, mate?" inquired Bunny.

Sandy nodded his head.

"That was 247 years ago," calculated Tooth.

"He can't be that old," Bunny thought, out loud.

"Well, he has to be for Sandy to meet Jack back then," pointed out Tooth.

"Let us go try it," North said and led them to the 247th door.

Bunny found the door unlocked and slowly opened it. To their dismay, Jack wasn't in there.

"Maybe he vas few years old before Sandy," guessed North.

"Let's try 250," Tooth said, and flew three doors down.

She opened the door and, again, found it empty.

"One guess left," Pitch said from behind them.

"How would you even know Jack's age anyways?" Bunny questioned Pitch.

"I asked him and he told me," said Pitch, "So unless he lied to me, you guessed the wrong ages."

The Guardians knew they needed to be smarter with their next guess.

"Maybe we went a little too high?" asked Tooth.

"Probably, but that leaves us with 248 and 249," stated Bunny, "We only have one guess left."

"Sandy, you are ze one vho met Jack," North addressed Sandy, "Did he seem new to being a spirit or knew vhat vas happening?"

Sandy formed a snowflake and a surprised face, then pointed at himself.

"He was surprised to see you?" guessed Tooth.

"So he must have been new to all this!" concluded Bunny.

"So he must be in the door closest to 247!" exclaimed Tooth.

North burst open door number 248 and found no sign of Jack.

"No," sighed Tooth.

Bunny became angry and turned to Pitch, "Where's Jack!"

"I thought you would get that question," Pitch said, emptying out a thought, "Oh well, this way," Pitch walked down the hall till he reached door number 303.

…

Jack was getting anxious, waiting for the others. Ha had no idea how much time had past or if the Guardians were even there yet.

Jack's head popped up, as he heard the sweet sound of the doorknob turning. Jack smiled, or as much as he could with a gag in his mouth, imagining the Guardians coming in with smiling faces. The door opened to reveal Pitch Black. Jack's hope faded.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Pitch teased, as he walked over and removed Jack's gag.

"Where are the Guardians?" Jack asked.

"Jack?" Jack heard Bunny call out from outside the room.

Pitch unchained Jack and led him by the arm, out the door.

"Jack!" Tooth cried out.

Jack saw the Guardians and let out a sigh of relief. Jack tried to walk towards them, but Pitch pulled him back.

"Hey!" Jack protested, "You said you'd give me back to Guardians."

"If they got one question right," Pitch reminded Jack, "And they failed the first one."

"What was the question?" Jack asked.

"Pitch asked how many years you've been a spirit," answered Tooth.

"Pitch rigged it!" exclaimed Bunny.

"What did you guess?" inquired Jack.

"247, 250, and 248," said North.

"It was 249, wasn't it," Tooth said, slightly bowing her head.

"No," Jack shook his head, "Where did you get those numbers?"

Sandy formed him and Jack shaking hands, the number 1, and the number 1768.

"Yes, we did first meet back in 1768," Jack agreed, "but that was 50 years after I became Jack Frost."

"50!" North burst out.

"Ya," said Jack, "I'm 303 years old, as a spirit."

The Guardians were flabbergasted. How could Jack have been 50 years old before meeting any of them.

"That's okay," Jack smiled, "That one is kinda hard and you guys got close," Jack tried to make them feel better.

"Well, on to the next question," Pitch stated.

"Alright," Bunny said, "What is it?"

"I have to put Jack in his next hiding spot, first," said Pitch.

"I get a new hiding spot, really?" jested Jack.

"This way," Pitch turned Jack towards a shadow.

"Don't you dare!" called out Bunny.

"Hey, it's alright," Jack told the others, "I see you guys soon and Pitch won't hurt me."

"I've already promised not to hurt Frost," Pitch pointed out, "You four wait here till I get back."

Jack smiled at the Guardians, before he and Pitch vanished.

**Alrighty! So that was 'Test B, Part 1'! Too bad about the Guardians not getting the first question right, huh. Well, there is still more test for the Guardians to earn Jack back! ****I hope you guys enjoyed it and I've got to get going. Going to hang out with a friend for the rest of the day! I'll be back soon. I've already mapped out the next chapter, so all I have to do is write it! Don't forget to review!  
**

**PeterPanfan13**


	10. Test B, Part 2

**I'm here! I'm here! Sorry I'm a day late(I like to publish by Wednesday)! I got distracted by YouTube! By the way...if you have the chance, check out the song 'Little Jack Frost" by Kate Rusby! IT'S AMAZING...so much that I teared up slightly!**

**Thank you to: DayLightDove, Genie101, Iwovcats101, Merlia W, Snowflacke, Thankful11, , kiku127, and OceanaPotterDaughterOfPosiden for Following and Favoriting!**

**Reviews: **

**Periousia: Thanks! I'm glad you find it interesting!**

**Merlia W: Glad I inspired you!**

** : Gracias! Thanks!**

**Rose: Nice to see you again! I will be getting to that HUGE question later in the story! And yes, he is the only one.**

** . .head: It is cruel and kind yes! Kind because I'm giving you guys a lot of story, but cruel for making it long(and for being late this week)! **

**Well I hope your 'belly' is right about this chapter! HAHAHA**

**FlygonWriter64: If there is a hype train, I think I get on it every time I read Fanfics and you all probably have season passes or something! **

**Alikay3196: I love writing the Guardians interacting with Jack and a bit of Pitch. It's fun! Also, I love what you did...just be careful that he doesn't sue you!**

**Alright! Here it is 'Test B, Part 2'!**

Pitch directed Jack into a large room, with a box in the center and a board off to the left.

"Don't tell me I'm hiding in that box," denounced Jack, as Pitch closed a door behind them.

"Very good, Frost," teased Pitch.

"Wow, a Jack in a box. How original," joked Jack.**(I couldn't stop laughing at this!)  
**

"Just get in," Pitch slightly pushed him towards the box.

"Wait, I want to know the game," said Jack.

"Game?" Pitch raised an eyebrow.

"Game, challenge, whatever you're calling it," shrugged Jack.

"I don't want you spoiling it," stated Pitch.

"I won't, I promise," assured Jack, "And I never brake my promises."

Pitch studied Jack, before giving in, "The key to opening the box, is one of these puzzle pieces," Pitch gestured to the board.

Jack saw three big puzzle pieces, each with silhouettes of people on them.

"Who are the people?" asked Jack.

"Well the question for this one is, who was in your family before you became a spirit," explained Pitch.

"I don't think any of these are right," stated Jack.

"What?" Pitch looked at the pieces again, "You had your Mother, Father, and Little Sister."

"Did you want to know who was in my family in the beginning or right before I became a spirit?" inquired Jack.

"The later," answered Pitch.

"Well, my dad wasn't around when I became Jack Frost," admitted Jack, "Don't even think about asking why," Jack headed towards the box.

Pitch quickly made a fourth key and changed the lock to match the new piece. Jack wasn't looking at Pitch, which raised questions about what happened to Jack's father.

"So, I just hop in?" asked Jack.

Pitch nodded.

Jack got in the box, "It's actually not that bad," Jack thought out loud.

The rectangular box was wide enough that Jack could almost stretch his legs all the way out and tall enough that when Pitch closed it, he could sit up. Jack also found a hole as big as his fist behind him. He heard Pitch walk away and waited for him to come back with the Guardians.

…

Jack heard the door open and Bunny saying, "You better not have hurt Jack!"

"Ow! My legs! My head! Ow!" Jack cried out, having some fun.

"Jack!" Jack heard Tooth call out, followed by be wings flapping, "Jack are you okay?"

"I'm alright, Tooth," Jack assured, "I was just kidding."

"Zis is not time to be fooling around, Jack," said North, further away from the box.

"I know," stated Jack, "I was just having some fun," Jack watched as Tooth found the hole behind him, "Hey, is Pitch glaring at me?"

Tooth looked over to Pitch, then back at Jack, "Yes. Please stop fooling around," pleaded Tooth, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry," said Jack, "Pitch can't hurt me in here."

"Uh hem," Jack heard, he assumed, Pitch called out.

"Don't worry Jack," Tooth consoled, "We'll get you out of here."

"I know," Jack smiled at her, before she flew back the way she came.

"Now, the way to get Frost out is,"

"Hey Pitch," interrupted Jack, "The next time you put someone in here, could you put the hole in the front. So that he or she can see what's going on."

Jack heard a low growl, before the Guardians cried out at Pitch, Jack was something sharp stick into the box and cut a hole in the front.

"There,"" barked Pitch.

"Thanks," said Jack.

Jack could now see Pitch standing close to the box and the Guardians farther away, watching Pitch.

"As I was saying," continued Pitch, "The way to open the box, is by selecting the correct key from the board. How to find the key is by choosing the silhouette of Frost's family, before he became a spirit."

"Right, before I became a spirit," pointed out Jack.

Pitch shot him a glare.

"What? You had me confused when you asked me. I'm just helping to clarify," said Jack.

"Just keep quiet," hissed Pitch.

Jack could just hear the venom in his words.

"So, we just pick one of the keys?" asked Bunny.

Pitch nodded.

The Guardians walked up closer to the board.

"Well it's not that one," Bunny stated, pointing to a key, "There's no Ol' man in that one."

"What makes you so sure his Father wasn't around?" questioned Pitch.

"I'm not sure of that," said Bunny, "I'm just saying that Jack was the father, so that's not the right key."

"Actually, Frost is the Teenager in the center of the silhouette," announced Pitch, "The Man in the Moon made him a spirit when he was only 14."

"What!" exclaimed the Guardians, before looking over at Jack.

"Jack, is zat true?" asked North.

"Ya?" admitted Jack, "Is that bad?"

"Well, the Man in the Moon made us Guardians when we were adults," Tooth told Jack, "Sandy was even well over 100 years old when he was called."

Sandy nodded.

"If you guys thought that I was an adult, then how could I look like this?" inquired Jack.

"Many could have changed you to match personality," said North.

"That's weird," opined Jack.

Sandy pointed back towards the board.

"Let's just focus on getting Jack out of here," said Bunny, as they looked back at the keys.

"So, we pick the family that is Jack's right before he became a spirit?" checked Tooth.

Pitch nodded.

"Then you are rigging this!" ranted Bunny, "None of these are the right key."

Though no one could see, Jack's eyes widened. He hadn't said anything about his family in front of the Guardians. So how could Bunny think that none of them were right.

"What makes you believe that?" asked Pitch.

"We've already talked 'bout this," said Bunny.

"You have?" inquired Pitch.

"Jack was late one meeting and Bunny was going on about how irresponsible and immature Jack was being," clarified Tooth, "So we started guessing why Jack is like that."

"We figured that Frostbit is either an orphan or a runaway," explained Bunny.

'What! Why would they think that?' Jack thought, 'I'm not irresponsible. I just like to do certain things and that sometimes that makes me late. Plus, I can't get to the Pole as fast as the others. But I would never leave my family on purpose!'

"You just said that Frost had a family though," Pitch pointed out.

"Ve zought zat Jack later found vife and had family, but remained the same," stated North, "But now ve know Jack vas 14 vhen made spirit."

"Which makes sense now," said Tooth, "with the way he acts."

"And the way he bugs us and pulls stupid pranks," added Bunny.

The Guardians all nodded in agreement.

"Oh no," gasped Tooth.

Sandy formed a question mark.

"You guys don't think that maybe Jack's parents threw him out, because of his pranks and misbehaving. Do you?" suspected Tooth.

"Maybe," shrugged North, "He is very naughty."

Jack couldn't believe what they were saying, 'Do they really think I'm that bad? Am I just a nuisance to them?' Jack felt a lump in his throat and he started to tear up.

"Is that your final answer?" asked Pitch.

"That you're cheating, yes," stated Bunny.

"Well you're all wrong," Pitch scolded, "Frost had a Mother and Sister around when he became a spirit."

Jack had stopped looking through the hole, but he could almost feel the Guardians' surprised faces. He was lost in thought, when Pitch unlocked and opened the box. Jack climbed out and Pitch, once again, grabbed his arm.

"You guys really think that my family would kick me out or that I would runaway?" Jack asked sorrowfully.

The Guardians stared at him, silently, and that was all Jack wanted to hear.

"You four are lucky I have one last question for you to get Frost back," retorted Pitch.

The Guardians watched as Jack and Pitch disappeared, again.

**That was a low note...I told my friend this chapter and she couldn't stop saying "No" over and over! Plus...YOU GUARDIANSTHINK THAT JACK WOULD RUNAWAY! NOT A CHANCE! AND HIS FAMILY LOVED HIM, FYI! Alright, so there will be a 'Test B, Part 3' *dodges flying food*, but I swear that will be the end of Test B! I have to go now, but I hope to have this ready by Sunday, because I have almost everything planed out! Plus, I'll have plenty of quiet time to write tonight! But If I don't post by Wednesday then PM me to see if I'm in danger. Till next time!**

**PeterPanfan13**


	11. Test B, Part 3

**I'm back! Wow late two weeks in a row! But I started school and time got away from me. But here it is! The long awaited end of Test B! Before we get to that, lets hear it for the people who make me want to do this!**

**Thanks to all my old Followers/Favoriters and to me new ones: AngetianPrincess18, Azorawing, Djosieme7, HarleyQuinn7713(I love Harley Quinn!), LoveMuffins, Sierra Shadow Nightngale, shadowkat83, trax369, IAmTheDaughterOfHades, and pepper and sugar!**

**This story has reached 50 followers and 30 favoriters! THANK YOU!**

**Reviews:**

**wouldbewriter23: Ya...The Guardians kinda forgot Jack was there. Glad you like the intensity!**

**: Ya, el pobre Jack! (Ya, poor Jack)**

**Merlia W: Thanks!**

**: Glad you liked it! It was kinda sad, I kind have a problem with that.**

**FlygonWriter64: Ya, Tooth of all people should have known about Jack's past, but she doesn't really look into the memories(She's nice that way). Too bad you can't just grab Jack and run!**

**. .head: Glad you're okay with a part 3. I didn't think it would go this long. I love how you are catching on!**

**Alikay3196: Host is the cast round-up going?**

**This has reached 49 reviews! One more till 50! and over 3,300 views!**

**Alright! Here you go: Test B Part 3(You might need a tissue)**

As soon as they exited the shadow, Jack recognized the room. It was the main area, with Pitch's small globe shining to the right and cages hanging to the left. Pitch led jack in front of the cages and they were lifted up by Nightmare Sand.

"What's the game this time?" asked Jack, gloomily.

"There is none," said Pitch, as he opened a cage for Jack, "I didn't think I'd need a third."

Jack crawled into the small cage before mumbling, "Me neither." Jack sat against the back of the cage, with his knees pulled to his chest.

Pitch descended to the ground, as Jack heard the Guardians entered the room.

"Alright Pitch," said Bunny, "Where is he?"

"Hidden," Pitch blankly stated.

Jack gave in and gripped the bars, as he looked down at the others.

"To get him back, all you have to know is one simple thing," explained Pitch.

"Which is?" inquired Tooth.

"Jack Frost's center," said Pitch, "Or what makes him a Guardian."

Jack felt a small smile tug at his mouth. They knew this. Or at least, North did.

'Come on guys,' Jack thought, 'You've got this.'

The Guardians seemed to be thinking very hard about the question.

"It isn't that hard to figure out," said Pitch.

"Well, Jack never told us what it was," confessed Tooth, "Maybe, Snow?"

"Pranks?" guessed Bunny.

Sandy formed a smiley face, guessing Smiles.

Everyone turned to North.

'Come on North,' Jack pleaded to himself, 'You know this.'

North silently rubbed his chin, before looking up. "Snowball fights?" North answered.

Jack's hope plummeted. "No," breathed Jack, as his shoulders slumped. 'Snow, Pranks, Smiles, and Snowball fights?' Jack thought, 'Those don't even make sense.'

"For the third time, you are all wrong," stated Pitch, "I guess you really don't know Frost."

"None of zem vere right?" asked North.

"Of course not," scoffed Pitch, "There were all ludicrous answers!"

"Just give us Jack back, before I job ya!" growled Bunny.

"I'm afraid he has to stay here," said Pitch, "You failed to earn him back."

"That was it?" said Tooth, "That can't be. Don't you have more questions?"

"I do," admitted Pitch, "But they are too easy."

"Please just ask them." pleaded Tooth.

"Ve are not giving up," stated North.

"Fine," grumbled Pitch, "What's Jack Frost's favorite color?"

"White," answered Tooth.

"No, favorite season?"

"Easy, Winter!" exclaimed Bunny.

"No, how many believers?"

"How many?" questioned Tooth.

"We don't keep track," said Bunny.

Sandy formed a tally counter with numbers that wouldn't stop growing.

"Sandy's right," agreed North, "Too many to count."

"Jack must have over a hundred by now," guessed Bunny.

"Wrong," stated Pitch, "You really are bad at this."

Jack felt every bad answer hit him, like a punch to the gut. Jack slouched against the bars, while tears and quiet sops escaped him.

"You hand over Frostbite or," Bunny paused, as his ears picked up a small sound.

"Bunny?" inquired Tooth.

Bunny looked up at the cages and everyone else followed. Tooth was the first to spot the bit of blue hidden among the cages.

"Jack!" Tooth flew up to him, while Sandy used his sand to lift Bunny and North up to Jack.

"Jack?" Tooth found him leaning on the bars, while sobs quietly emerged from him, "Sweet tooth, are you alright?" Tooth reached out her hand, but Jack seemed to shy away from her.

"Jack, are you alright?" North asked, as the boys made it to the cage.

"Don't worry mate," Bunny assured Jack, "We'll get you out of there," Bunny tried to find the lock, but saw none. He thought about kicking it open, but Bunny didn't want to risk hurting Jack.

Jack pushed off of the bars and pulled up his knees.

"Jack, are you okay?" asked Tooth, "Did Pitch hurt you?"

"Not really," uttered Jack.

"Then who hurt you?" asked Bunny.

"You," stammered Jack, "You guys did."

"Vhat?" questioned North.

"I can't believe you guys said those things," said Jack, looking up at the Guardians.

"What things?" asked Tooth.

"Everything," stated Jack, "I can't believe you guys would be so self-centered that you think that I had to have met you first. I actually met Leo, the Spring spirit, first," Jack felt his anger boil up inside him, "And I've said how old I am in a meeting before. But you guys were too busy with your own stuff and stupid fights to worry about me."

The Guardians were taken back by Jack's words.

"And you guys even thought that my family would kick me out. My family loved who I was! I made everyone smile and laugh just by being me. And I would Never, run away from my family! I loved them! And I still miss them!" Jack felt tears gather, as his emotions climbed, "And you guys guessed the worst centers for me! I thought out of everyone you would have known," Jack addressed North, "but you thought I just protected Snowball Fights! And I do love them, but that's just stupid!"

North felt guilt wash over him.

"I protect Fun, okay!" Jack began to raise his voice, "I make sure kids have some fun in their lives, before they grow up. But I guess my fun is just annoying to you!"

The Guardians just stared, as they listened to Jack's sudden anger.

"And just so you know, my favorite color is blue! I don't know how you didn't know that since I wear it everyday!" Jack yelled, "My favorite season is Spring! And no thanks to you four, I only have two believers!" Jack felt tears run down his cheeks, as he began to sob, "And *sob* you know what! *sigh* You guys never *sob* tried to help *sigh* me! You only care about your stupid *sob* eggs and *sob* presents and *sob* Teeth! *sigh* You *sob* guys never *sigh* cared about *sob* meee! *sigh*"Jack stated to stumble, as he let out all his feelings, "I can't *sob* believe I *sigh* ever thought *sob* of *sigh* you as *sob* my *sigh* yyy fam *sob* fam *sob* family! *sigh*" Jack broke. He hugged his knees, as sobs shook his entire body.

"Oh Jack," Tooth reached out, but Jack just pulled in tighter, "We never meant to hurt you."

Jack continued to cry, as the others watched in guilt.

"Bunny, can you open it?" asked North.

"No," said Bunny, "I can't find the lock or the door and I might hurt Jack if I break the cage."

Sandy looked at the ground and noticed Pitch just watching them from below.

Pitch felt kinda sorry for Jack. He hadn't expected the Guardians to fail this hard.

"Jack, do you know where the door is?" Bunny asked, as Jack's crying quieted.

Jack peeked out from behind his knees.

"I swear, we'll get you out of here," said Bunny.

Jack suddenly remembered what you swore to last night.

"I *sniffle* can't leave," Jack mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Tooth.

"I can't leave," Jack repeated.

"'Course you can," said North, "Ve vill bust you out."

"No," said Jack, "I swore that if you guys miss all three questions, then I would stay."

"He's right," called out Pitch.

"Why would you do that?" questioned Tooth.

"I thought you would win. That you knew me," admitted Jack, "I was wrong."

The Guardians felt guilt hit them hard for failing Jack, once again.

"Jack, come on," insisted Tooth, "You don't have to stay."

"I don't brake my promises, Tooth," Jack responded, giving a definitive stare.

The Guardians saw Jack's red eyes and wet cheeks and were immediately ashamed.

"Jack," started Bunny.

"Just go," Jack looked away from the others.

"What?" breathed Tooth.

"Just leave me alone!" Jack cried out, as he crawled back into a ball.

The Guardians look to and from each other, before giving in.

"Sandy," Bunny gestured for him to take them down.

"Jack," Tooth tried one last time, before joining the boys.

"Let him go Pitch," demanded Bunny.

"You heard Frost," said Pitch, "You lost."

"You can not do this," protested North.

"Well, you should have tried harder," Pitch pointed out, "My nightmares will take you back."

Three Nightmares formed in front of the exit.

The Guardians glared at Pitch, before walking away.

"You von zis time Pitch," said North, "But you vill not next time."

Jack watched as the others left. He waited for them to come running back to take him back. It was five minutes, before he gave up.

"They're back at the Pole," announced Pitch, who was standing in front of Jack's cage.

Jack curled up as tight as he could and cried.

'How could they leave me without a fight!' Jack cried out in his head, 'I guess they weren't really my friends. I wonder if they even care.' These thoughts and more tore at Jack, as he continued to cry.

Pitch watched as frost formed in Jack's cage. Pitch left Jack to his sorrows and went to spy on the Guardians.

**And that was it...SAD! I almost cried writing/reading this today! I'll get to work on the next chapter, but I have a surprise...Here's the set up: Jack is stuck with Pitch and the Guardians just left so...I'm open to suggestions! I do have ideas, but I would love some from you guys! Please no slash or pairings if you please, but other than that, IT'S OPEN! Hopefully I won't be late next time! Til next til!  
**

**PeterPanfan13**


	12. Consequences and After-Effects

**I'M HERE! I'M HERE! FINALLY! Wednesday and Thursday school wore me out, Friday I went to a friend's house, and I spent yesterday making a dress(which looks amazing!)! But I'm here now, so lets get down to business. **

**Hello/Thank you to my new Followers/Favoriters: DragonQueen659, HanHannie, InsanityOwl, MoonStars14, White Hair and Violet Eyes, lulu2belle1, pandaminx17 and .firefly. 32 Favorites and 58 Followers! YAY! Thanks guys!**

**Reviews(58):**

**Guest: Here it is and yes...poor Jack.**

**RomaSugarDoll: I did read the books that ROTG is based on and I love them! I was ecstatic when I found out about them. And you are right on the money with your idea!**

**(You all need to read the books(The Guardians of Childhood) if you haven't already! They are about how the Guardians met!)**

** : Ya, saltaron sobre la linea con Jack. Ya, they jumped over the line with Jack.**

**IhAtWaRrIoRcAtS - I'veBeenDare: Great idea! Defiantly happening!**

**Guest: Yup...ouch. **

**Rose: I'm happy to see you call my last chapter perfect...I didn't think it was that good. And what you said in your review...perfect response!**

**Alikay3196: Glad to hear that!**

** . .head: You made me laugh out loud! Even reading it just now made me laugh! I loved your response!**

**fibeauti232: Perfect idea and ya, the Guardians not paying attention to Jack defiantly backfired...BIG time!**

**I have to tell you what happened last Sunday! I met another ROTG fangirl in person the Wednesday before! FINALLY! We did have an argument over Jelsa vs Japunzel(me taking the later side), but we are so close now! So I went to church and had a copy of Test B, Part 3 for my other Best Friend(who I talk about this story and you guys a lot with and she is fan of ROTG) and she read it and started tearing up. Then she gave it to my new Best Friend and I quickly explained what was going on. At the end her face was just pure sadness and fear! I laughed so hard! I'm so used to reading responses that seeing one in person made me laugh! She kept on saying "Why would you write that," and other things and I couldn't stop smiling, because my writing was that powerful. So ya...**

**ON TO...UMMMM...Consequences and After-Effects!**

The Guardians followed the Nightmares through the shadows and back into the meeting room, at the Pole. Sandy turned to the Nightmares and whipped them into Dreamsand. Pitch was not letting those things out on children.

The Guardians lumbered over to the table and everyone, except Bunny, sat in their chairs. Bunny stood, with his chair on his left, and looked at the chair to his right.

The chairs were set around a long rectangular table. They only used up one half of the table. North's seat was at the head of the table, with Tooth and Sandy on his left and Bunny and Jack on his right. Bunny had at first protested against having Jack next to him, but now he wished he was sitting there now. Instead, Jack was now stuck somewhere with Pitch. Bunny kicked over his chair in a fit of rage.

"I can't believe Pitch!" he yelled, "Making Jack say those things!"

"You think Pitch made him say those answers?" asked Tooth.

"Yes!" Bunny burst out, "You really believe that Frostbite had only two believers. His name is in a bloody song! Plus, he's a Guardian now!"

"Jack sounded like he believed everything he said," opined Tooth.

"Even vhat he said 'bout us?" questioned North.

Tooth slowly nodded.

The Guardians bowed their heads, as they remembered what Jack had said.

"Did we really ignore Jack?" inquired Tooth.

"Na, we were just busy, that's all," reassured North, "Jack knew that."

"We still hurt him," said Tooth

They all felt a wave guilt wash over them.

Sandy formed a question mark, followed by them pulling Jack away from Pitch.

"I don't think we can do anything, Sandy." said Bunny.

"What?" asked Tooth.

"Bunny's right," stated North, "Ve do not know vhere Jack or Pitch are."

"And I don't have anything to track Frostbite's scent with," admitted Bunny.

"What about Jack's staff?" suggested Tooth.

Bunny shook his head, "Pitch probably took it from him and hid it."

"So, he's stuck there." said Tooth, "Poor Jack."

North walked over and placed a hand on Tooth's shoulder, "Ve have to hope zat Jack can find a vay out," North said, trying to comfort everyone.

"He's a strong kid," Bunny pointed out, "He'll be right," Bunny walked over and they all joined hands, trying to comfort each other.

Telling themselves that Jack would be alright.

…

Pitch watched from the shadows, as the Guardians told themselves that everything would be fine. But he could feel their fear for Jack and what he might do to the boy.

Pitch left them to realize what they had done wrong. He went back to his lair and as he passed the cages, he heard Jack Frost still crying over his lost friends. Pitch had a quick lunch, before he headed out to China to spread Nightmares.

He gave nightmares where needed and fear to people in need of it. Pitch wandered about that side of the world, weary of the Sandman. There was no doubt that he would whip Pitch as soon as he spotted him.

After a few hours, Pitch went back and found that Frost had stopped crying. Pitch went up in front of the cage and saw that Jack had come out of his ball. He was now sitting against the cage, his legs stretched out, with his calves and feet sticking out from the bars. Jack was staring off blankly, with red eyes and wet cheeks.

"Would you like some food or drink, Frost?" asked Pitch.

Jack dully shook his head.

"Alright," Pitch said, as he left Jack once more.

After his dinner, Pitch went back to Jack's cage, where he hadn't moved.

"Uh hem," Pitch notified Jack of his presence.

Jack looked at Pitch with sorrowful eyes.

"You're not going to try anything if I let you out, right?" clarified Pitch.

Jack looked down and quietly shook his head.

"Good," Pitch unlocked and opened the cage, as Jack pulled in his legs.

Jack carefully crawled out and Pitch held his arm, helping him onto the Nightmare Sand. Pitch continued to hold his arm, as the Sand wrapped around them and they reappeared in a hallway. Pitch led Jack past a few doors and into a room. Jack looked around the room and saw a door and dresser on the left, then a nightstand and bed to the right.

"This will be your room," said Pitch, releasing Jack's arm.

Jack slowly wandered into the room, till he was standing by the bed.

"The bathroom is behind that door and you should go to sleep," stated Pitch.

Jack nodded, his back to Pitch.

"Good night, Frost," Pitch closed the door.

Jack heard the door lock and he let out a deep sigh. He sat down on the bed and studied the room. The room was plain, but the bed felt soft. Jack laid on his back and took it all in. A lot had happened today and Jack considered pinching himself to make it go away. But he knew it wouldn't work. There had been many times that Jack had wished that something was just a dream.

Jack got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. It was almost the same as the first one, except this one had a tub/shower in the back. Jack went and even rinsed his face before exiting.

He pulled back the sheets and climbed into the bed. Jack laid down on his left side, facing the door, and felt his sadness return. He quietly cried some more, before calming down. Jack stayed awake as long as he could, before his eyes started to droop. He knew Sandy couldn't help him tonight and just hoped that his nightmares wouldn't be too bad.

**This one was kinda short, but it's more of a segue chapter. On to the juicy part of the story! I've been waiting for this since the beginning! Keep those suggestions coming and I'll make sure to use most, if not all, of them!**

**PeterPanfan13**


	13. Cleaning The Lair

**I hate school! I finish my school and want to write, but my brain protests, "No! I'm done thinking!" But I'm here now.**

**Thanks to: Blackjack the Nargle, BlueCookiesforRick(I smell another PJ fan!), Djosieme7, Imasuperher0, Puberbeer, SvalbardGirl, and WendyFrost(Are you a Peter Pan and ROTG fan too?). 64 Favoriters and 64 Followers! Love you guys! **

**Reviews:**

**The Bloodless: I just noticed your profile pic...NICE! Brilliant..really? My writing? Thanks! Glad you like Jack's new room. It's pretty plain at the moment though.**

**9: Everyone wants to wrap up Jack and cheer him up. I liked having the choice of the Guardians blaming this on Pitch. Glad you liked the "Jack in a box" chapter! And how Pitch wouldn't hurt Jack. **

**ErisEclipseNui: Maybe he will...you have to keep reading.**

**FlygonWriter64: What date 'user' name? Me not understand. Not even a little sorrow for the Guardians...ouch. **

** : Gracias! Thanks!**

**Alikay3196: I would have the same reaction too...then yell at the Guardians.**

**Rose: Thanks! And I have no idea how I do it...just writing my story. Pitch should notice and yes...YOU DARN GUARDIANS!**

**RomaSugarDoll: They should frustrate you..they are making me mad and I wrote this! School is awful with delaying my fanfics.**

**Sierra Shadow Nightingale: Glad to meet another Japunzel fan!**

**HeavensLuminousArc: He needs more hugs then ever given!**

**Blackjack the Nargle: Yes! Everything you said is correct!**

** . .head: HAHAHAHA I love your reviews...I should give you a nickname so the computer doesn't mess up your name...maybe ChocolateReview? I love your chocolate!**

**71 reviews...WOOOOOOOO *RUNS AROUND ROOM AND WHOLE HOUSE* THANK YOU!**

**Thanks for everything! Enjoy: Cleaning The Lair  
**

Jack woke from a nightmare, tears on his cheeks. He sat up and tried to shake the dream off. Though it was hard for him, since most of the nightmare was what had happened the day before.

Jack looked around the room, weighing his options. He could try to escape, but Pitch would just catch him. Even if Jack did get away, where would he go. The Guardians didn't care about him and being on his own wasn't that fun. He really had no choice, but to stay here with Pitch.

Jack let out a big sigh, got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. When he came back out, Jack found a plate of food and glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed. He considered about eating it, but thought better of it. Jack did pick up a note next to the food.

"Come out of your room when you're done," Jack read to himself.

Jack walked over to the door and found it unlocked. He opened it and found a Nightmare standing outside. It started to walk down the hall and Jack reluctantly followed after it. Jack was led to Pitch, who was standing in front of his globe.

"You came fast," Pitch said, turning to Jack, "Excited to get to work?"

"What work?" asked Jack.

Pitch gestured to his left. Next to Pitch was a mop and bucket, "I haven't quite figured out a plan for you, so in the meantime you can clean my lair," said Pitch.

Jack stared at Pitch, "You want me to clean your lair?" asked Jack, perplexed by Pitch's plan.

Pitch nodded, "I'll send a Nightmare with your food," Pitch turned and walked away.

Jack inspected the mop and found a brush in the bucket of water. He studied the room before picking up the mop and starting on the floor. Jack noticed that Pitch's Lair was most likely the dustiest place he had ever been in.

A little while later, Pitch came in to check on Jack, "You missed a spot," Pitch pointed out.

Jack turned around to Pitch to see him pointing at the globe, "You want me to clean that?" clarified Jack.

"It can get dusty," Pitch walked over to it and slid a finger across it, "I believe I gave you a brush."

Jack nodded.

"Good," said Pitch, walking away, "Once you're done in here you can move on."

"You want me to clean this whole place?" asked Jack.

Pitch turned back to Jack, "You only have to clean, until I sort out my plan," explained Pitch.

Jack breathed out and turned back to his work. Pitch was surprised to not have any resistance from him. Pitch left and Jack slowly finished up the floor and scrubbed the globe. Soon after, a Nightmare came with a container hanging from it's mouth. The Nightmare placed the container near the globe and backed away. Jack walked over and opened it and found a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Not hungry," Jack told the Nightmare, before closing the container. He picked up the cleaning supplies and walked to the next room.

The next chamber was smaller than the last and time seemed to go by faster. Another Nightmare came later with the same container of food. Jack gave it a glance, before he continued to mop. He finished the room and spotted Pitch on the other side.

"The rooms look nice," smirked Pitch.

Jack gave Pitch a short glance, before turning and picking up the bucket.

"Follow me," Pitch gestured out of the chamber.

Jack walked behind him to a small closet, in the hall.

"Put those in here," instructed Pitch.

Jack looked at the mop and bucket in his hands, then back at Pitch, "You want me to stop cleaning?" asked Jack.

"Well it is 8 PM," stated Pitch, "You can continue tomorrow."

Jack put the supplies away and followed Pitch down the hall.

"Night, Frost," Pitch closed the door, leaving Jack alone in his room.

Jack did feel tired after all that cleaning. So he went to the bathroom and climbed into bed. Once again, Jack's night was filled with nightmares.

…

He woke up more tired than he had yesterday. Jack followed that same routine as yesterday, only a bit faster with his cleaning. He ended up finishing four rooms, instead of two. Jack was more tired than yesterday and his hunger started as the Nightmare tried to give him dinner. Jack's nightmares were getting worse, as well.

…

Jack had a harder time getting out of bed the next morning. When Jack came out of the bathroom, he was tempted to eat the food on the nightstand, but Jack didn't trust Pitch. He was slower with his cleaning, as the lack of sleep and hunger got to him. He almost ate the lunch the Nightmare gave him, but he stopped himself. Jack's stomach growled in protest and his eyes began to droop.

...

Pitch was walking around his lair, enjoying the clean rooms, when a Nightmare walked by with the food he had sent to Jack. Pitch asked what had happened and the Nightmare told him that Jack had turned away the food. He sent the Nightmare away and walked to where Jack was working. Pitch found Jack kneeling on the floor and scrubbing with the brush. He noticed that this was the same room that Jack had started that morning. Pitch studied Jack and saw that he was scrubbing very sluggishly. He was just about to confront him, when Jack fell over on his side and let go of the brush.

"Frost?" Pitch asked, walking over to him.

Pitch kneeled down and turned Jack over. Jack had deep bags under his eyes and looked exhausted. Pitch picked up Jack and carried him to his room.

**Cliffy! WAHAHAHAHA A little short, but it was this or a LONG one. Plus I wanted to give you something soon! Well, I'll get to work and you will get a new chapter ASAP! Thanks for reading and don't forget to Review!**


	14. Food and Sleep Problems

***Panting* I'm *panting* here! I really am starting to hate school! I've been writing little by little and I'm finally done!**

**Thank you: ChibiReads, Enailif, Love-is-Cyanide, Sillia-locerdra, SvalbardGirl, Zechbrit230, candledandy, midnight-thunder-storm1, storyland2, Arya Scarlett 14, and Nightfurylover31 for Following and Favoriting!**

**Reviews:**

**storyland2: Nice profile pic and thanks for the review!**

**BlueCookiesforRick: I'm just psychic. I am leading up to why Jack is like that. **

**Enailif: Thanks!**

**RomaSugarDoll: I love cliffhangers too! And, YOU MADE ME LAUGH HARD! Then when I was writing(briefly) Pitch making Jack's food I thought of that and I started to giggle!**

**Arya Scarlett 14: I'm a little curious about why that scares you, but also, Pitch is kinda trying to keep Jack alive for his plan right now.**

** : Me alegro de que te haya gustado! ****Me gusta escribir en español. Es divertido! (****Glad you liked it! I like to write to you in Spanish. It's fun!)**

**FlygonWriter64: Hahaha! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Not much happened. It is a little slow write now. But it is a good read(I hope).**

**The Bloodless: Hahaha. Thanks**

**Alikay3196: HAHAHA! Yup, Jack needs his food.**

**ChocolateReviewer: Woah...should I call someone? The Guardians are very Naughty(Pun intended) right now, but hacking them to pieces is a little extreme. But maybe the pitchforks and torches. It could teach them to be nicer to Jack.**

**I love your 82(82!) reviews! They make me want to write more!**

**I noticed 2 things odd today... 1. When I watch Youtube reviews of ROTG(which you need to check out CriticalHit's review) no one talks about the Antarctica scene with Jack and Pitch...THAT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE SCENES! And a very important one! Even on the commentary(which if you haven't watched that then you need to) the director stays on an earlier topic and kinda skips over that scene. Not cool.(And if you know some great revies for ROTG, let me know. I love reviews on Youtube!) 2. On my Traffic Stats for this story, it shows that Chapters 1, 7, 12, and 13 have been viewed over 120 times, but the rest are under 100...why? Maybe because these chapters have some Pitch and Jack interaction and the others not so much? I don't know, but that's just some questions that are in my head.**

**And now for the next chapter: Food and Sleep Problems(By the way, how are my chapter names doing?)**

Jack woke with a pounding head and an aching stomach. He groaned, as he held his head and sat up. Jack looked around the room and found himself on his bed, in his room.

"Frost?"

Jack whipped his head to the left and found Pitch standing in the doorway, with a tray in his hands.

"I was starting to think that you weren't going to wake up," Pitch walked over to the bed, placed the tray on the nightstand, and sat down in a chair.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"I found you passed out and I brought you in here," answered Pitch, "But I am wondering why you passed out in the first place. Though I do have some ideas."

"Like what?" inquired Jack.

"Well you have some very deep bags under your eyes," Pitch pointed out, as he pulled down the lower lid of Jack's eye, with his thumb.

Jack smacked Pitch's hand away and gave him a scowl. Pitch was confounded to see Jack actually resisting him after four days of submission. Jack drew in a deep breath, through his nose, then looked over at the food on the nightstand.

Pitch followed his gaze and turned back over to Jack, "Why didn't you eat the food I gave you?" he asked.

Jack looked back at Pitch, "Wasn't hungry," Jack remarked, briskly.

Pitch studied Jack, before putting the tray in front of him, "You must be hungry now," reasoned Pitch.

Jack stared at the food, before a loud grumble was heard from him. Jack held his stomach and pushed away the food, "I'm not hungry."

"Your stomach doesn't think so," said Pitch.

"I'm fine," said Jack, as his started to grimace.

"You need to eat," insisted Pitch.

"No! I'm fine!" retorted Jack, clearly showing his pain.

Pitch thought back to when he first gave Jack food, "Have you eating anything since you've been here?"

Jack stared at him before covering his nose. He could obviously smell the food and was trying to block it out.

"Frost, it's been four days!" proclaimed Pitch, "How could you have gone this long without food!"

"I've done it before." said Jack.

"How?"

Jack hesitated.

"How!"

"It's kinda hard getting food on your own, when no one cares about you," Jack quietly, admitted, not looking Pitch in the eye.

"Don't you just steal food when you need it?"

"No!," Jack snapped.

"Then how did you live to be 300 years old?" asked Pitch.

They stared at each other, before Pitch noticed the hazy look in Jack's eye.

Pitch put the tray on Jack's lap, "Eat your food."

"No!"

"Just eat it," said Pitch, "It's' not like it's poisoned or," Pitch paused as he realized why Jack was not eating. Pitch sat back and began to chuckle, "You thought I would poison your food," jested Pitch.

"Why else would you keep me here, other than to get rid of me," insisted Jack.

"You're more useful to me as bait, than dead," said Pitch, "Now eat before you pass out again."

Jack looked down at the sandwich, grapes, and cup of milk, still unsure if he should trust Pitch.

"Do I need to take a bite to prove it's not poisoned?" huffed Pitch.

Jack slowly picked up the sandwich and took a bite. As the food entered his mouth, Jack felt his hunger pains lessen. He quickly ate the rest of the food and drank all his milk. Jack looked back over at Pitch, who had just sat in his chair and watched him.

"You still hungry?" Pitch asked, taking the tray away.

Jack hesitantly nodded his head.

"I'll make you some more," Pitch stood up and turned to leave the room, "You should rest, until I get back."

Pitch left the room, as Jack slowly laid down and fell asleep.

…

Pitch was walking back to Jack's room, with some food, when he sensed some fear nearby. Pitch went into the room and found Jack tossing and turning in bed. He put the food down on the nightstand, looked in the back of the room, and found a Nightmare feeding off of Jack's fear.

Jack cried out, as he woke up from his nightmare. Jack rolled over and attempted to fight off his dream.

"Frost," said Pitch.

Jack looked up at Pitch, before sitting up and wiping away his tears.

"Is that the reason why you aren't sleeping?" Pitch pulled Jack's chin towards him, "Because you've been having nightmares?"

"Why are you asking," Jack grumbled, pulling his chin away, "Aren't you the one giving them to me."

"No," admitted Pitch, "I didn't even know. You are good at hiding your lack of food and sleep."

Jack yawned and tried to shake off his tiredness.

"Are you still hungry?" asked Pitch.

Jack nodded and Pitch gave him the food. Jack ate it slower than the last time and then went to the bathroom. When he came out, Pitch was sitting in a chair, by the bed.

"So, you didn't send those nightmares?" Jack asked, getting back into bed.

Pitch shook his head, "I believe that some of my Nightmares sensed and came after you."

Jack started rubbing his eyes, trying to keep them open.

"I'll make sure the Nightmares won't attack you," said Pitch, as he got up and walking into a shadow.

Jack put his head into his hands and tried to stay awake, for a little while . But as Jack was beginning to drift off, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It would probably be best if you laid down and slept," implied Pitch.

Jack thought about resisting, but before he knew it, his head was on his pillow and he was falling asleep.

Pitch turned on the bedside lamp, to keep the Nightmares farther back, and closed the door on his way out.

**YAY! Jack is okay! Alright, so I have bad news...I'm leaving on Saturday and not going to be back till LATE Wednesday night to visit my Grandpa in California. YAY WARM WEATHER! BUT NO PUBLISHING! I'll keep my notebook with me and work on it when I can. I will hopefully have a full chapter by next Saturday(LEAVE ME ALONE SCHOOL!). Hope you liked it and don't forget to review! ALSO! Do you guys have any ideas for situations for Pitch and Jack to deal with? No romance, but other than that: LET IT RIP! You can put it in your review or you can PM me. I want some input/ideas from you guys! See ya later! **

**3 PeterPanfan13!**


	15. Nap Time

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO...SORRY! I left you hanging for over a month! And now the Holidays are around the corner and now my timeline is mixed up(the story is May right now)...UGH! But I'm here now and that's all that matters.**

**Thanks to CoverGirl7210, Espada Dori Moonrise, Jessica Meyer, SaphiraRubia, SilverDreamRider, Amudrangon16, 1602, Lorelei Jacques, The King's Knight, bluemoonluvkpop0596, cupcakejenny, and peerainbowdog for Reviewing and Favoritng.**

**Reviews:**

**Suicide Forest: OKAY! **

**: ¡Gracias! ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Espero que les guste éste también! (Thanks! Glad you liked it! Hope you Like this one too!)**

**The Bloodless: I love that stuff too!**

**ErisEcipseNui: Down with school and thank for using the word 'Cool'!**

**Guest: He's a teenage boy...he can eat as much and he wantsto/can. I just throw in the 'he used the bathroom' to show that he did and because of the timeline and story telling.**

**queenlaur: Thanks for the review!**

**storyland2: Thanks!**

**bluemoonluvpop0596: Yup! thanks!**

**ChocolateReviewer: It was fun! And we hit Downtown Disney!(But not the rest of Disneyland)**

**FlygonWriter64: Yup, Jack need his sleep.**

**Thanks for the FANTASTIC suggestion! I'll be using all of them(Not joking)! And I hope you enjoy: Nap Time(funny name hehehehe)**

Pitch woke up the next morning and went to check on Jack. Pitch found him still fast asleep with no Nightmares in sight. He then went to the kitchen made his and Jack's breakfast. Pitch took Jack's food to his room, only to discover Jack was still asleep. He placed the food on the nightstand and left Jack to rest. He came back an hour later and found the food eaten and Jack missing. Pitch searched his lair and ended up finding Jack in the same room he passed out in, a day earlier. Jack was mopping, with his back to Pitch.

"Frost?"

Jack turned toward Pitch.

"What are you doing?" asked Pitch.

"Cleaning," answered Jack, "like you told me to."

They stared at each other, before Pitch looked over at the mop.

"Wouldn't it be better if you used water," hinted Pitch.

Jack looked into the bucket and saw no water in it, "I-I thought that," Jack stuttered.

"You obviously need more rest," Pitch said, walking over to Jack.

"But you told me to clean," questioned Jack.

"I'm sure you can take today off," said Pitch.

Jack thought about it, before picking up the mop and bucket and followed Pitch. Pitch led him to the closet.

"For the next time you're cleaning, know there is a sink where you can fill up the bucket," Pitch pointed to the back of the room.

Jack put down the supplies and walked with Pitch back to his bedroom. Jack climbed into bed, while Pitch grabbed the food tray and left the room.

"Pitch?"

Pitch looked back at Jack.

"Why do you care that I get enough sleep?" asked Jack.

"I'd rather not have a houseboy that is too tired to clean," Pitch jested, as he closed the door and left.

Jack laid in his bed and tried to figure out Pitch's plans for him. But the more he thought about it, the more confused he became.

"Why would Pitch rip me away from the Guardians, just to make me clean?" pondered Jack, "And he may be thinking of a plan, but why then would Pitch make sure that I got food and rest?" These thoughts and more ratted around in Jack's head, till his eyelids dropped and he drifted off to sleep.

…

Pitch had his lunch finished, before he made Frost's and took it to his room. Pitch found Jack fast asleep and he considered to leave him be, but he needed to make sure that Jack ate his lunch. So he placed the food down, shook Frost awake and left before he could gain conciseness.

Jack woke and caught sight of the food on the nightstand. He sat up and ate it, then tried the door.

"Locked," Jack mumbled, before heading back to the bed. He sat there for half an hour, before Pitch came in to collect the now empty tray.

"Enjoy your lunch?" asked Pitch.

"Why was the door locked?" inquired Jack.

"I don't want you wandering about my home," replied Pitch.

"You call this a home?" scoffed Jack.

"Why not," said Pitch, "it has a roof, beds, food,"

"That makes a house, not a home," interjected Jack.

"Then what do you think is makes a home?" asked Pitch.

"A warm and safe feeling whenever you there," stated Jack, "people who love and care for you, a place to go when you're sad or lonely or scared. Some place filled with laughter and smiles."

"Like what you had with the Guardians."

Jack immediately grimaced and turned from Pitch, "No, they were too busy to make a home," muttered Jack, but I know what a home is and this place isn't one." Jack sat there and huffed, before turning back to Pitch, "It's more like a prison than anything."

"You only see that because you're a prisoner," retorted Pitch.

"No, even if I wasn't trapped here, it would still feel like a prison."

Pitch and Jack glared at one another, before Pitch picked up the tray.

"Well then," said Pitch, "good afternoon."

"You're gonna leave me in here?"

"Why not?"

"Because there's nothing to do in here," exclaimed Jack, "except use the bathroom!"

"Then why don't you," joked Pitch.

"Ugh!" Jack groaned, before leaning back against the wall, behind the bed.

Pitch couldn't help but be amused by Jack's behavior, "Good afternoon, Frost."

jack watched as Pitch closed the door and listened to the sound of the lock clicking into place. Jack sat in bed and moped over his situation. He tried everything to keep from napping; by exploring every part of the bedroom playing with things in the bathroom(then using the bathroom), and drawing with frost on the floor. Jack even considered icing the door handle, but without his staff, or a long stick, he wouldn't be able to break the door open.

"Even if I did, what would I do?" thought Jack, laying down on the bed, "I have no friends, except Jamie, but he is almost thirteen. He might have stopped believing in me since last winter. Plus, I'll go back to little food and no home, except my lake." Jack sighed, as he stared up at the ceiling and found two small windows that let in sunlight, when the lamp was off. The longer Jack laid and thought the more heavy his eyelids became. And before he knew it he was taking a nap.

**How many of you were trying to imagine what Jack looks like sleeping and being board...All of you I bet. So I will be leaving next weekend for Thanksgiving, but I hope to get another chapter in before I leave an will continue to write, while I'm away. I love your follows and favorites and I love to read what you have written and read here on . Keep those reviews coming and let me know if you have any story ideas put it in your review or PM me!**

**PeterPanfan13**


	16. Bath Time

**Well Happy Thanksgiving! 2,133 words of story! WOW! This is my longest one! I'm off to California again and I will try to write and hopefully get another chapter in the next week or two. As well as work on a special Christmas story...suggestions are welcome! **

**Shout out to: Iron Rose Writer, MoeMoea, chaplet, , filbeauti232, .7, and whhsswimmer11 for Following and Favoriting!**

**Reviews:**

**The Bloodless: Thanks!**

**Chocolate Reviewer: My brother is the same way. And I loved the chocolate!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

** : Gracias! (Thank you!)**

**Hope you guys have a wonderful Thanksgiving and enjoy: Bath time(this should be fun!)**

Jack woke that evening to Pitch standing at the door with more food on a tray.

"It's not nice to watch people in their sleep," said Jack, sitting up in bed.

"I just walked in," said Pitch, as he went over and put the tray on Jack's lap.

Jack started to eat before he noticed Pitch watching him, "What?"

"Nothing," Pitch shrugged, "Just waiting on you."

"Just leave me alone."

"My, aren't we grumpy."

"Well what do you expect?" Asked Jack, "You want me to be happy as your prisoner."

"You should shower and fix your attitude," remarked Pitch.

"What?" questioned Jack.

"Haven't you heard that showering makes you feel better?" asked Pitch.

"Yes, but I don't do it."

"Well take a shower tonight," Pitch told Jack.

"No."

"Excuse me," Pitch raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not doing it," objected Jack.

"Yes, you are," said Pitch, "Not only do you need to fix your attitude, but you're a fourteen year old boy. Hence you need to bathe."

"No!" protested Jack, "You can't tell me what to do."

"May I remind you, that you are my prisoner and I could easily throw you in a cage. Leaving you to rot."

"If you're so set on my bathing, then I'll just take a bath."

"Baths are for children and as much as you are one, you're taking a shower."

"No."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to watch you if that's what you're worried about."

"No, it just doesn't matter okay!" Jack said raising his voice, "Because I can't take a shower and you can't make me!"

"Why can't you take one?" asked Pitch, "Everything is already in the bathroom."

"I said I won't take a shower."

"No, you said 'I can't'," stated Pitch.

"No!" denied Jack, "I said won't!"

"Can't."

"Won't!"

"Frost stop fighting with me!" demanded Pitch, "You are taking one and that's final."

"No!" shouted Jack, "I'll take a bath, but not a shower!"

"Why not!"

"Because there is no difference between a shower and a bath, except instead of sitting in the water, you have a hose spraying you on the head."

"You mean a shower head." corrected Pitch.

"I thought it was a hose," Jack said, lowering his voice.

A sudden thought hit Pitch and he let out a small huff, "You've never taken a shower before, have you?" questioned Pitch.

"No," Jack admitted softly.

"How have you gone through life without taking a shower?"

"Well I was born almost 320 years ago," explained Jack, "And there aren't any free showers for me to use."

"How could you go 300 years without bathing?"

"I didn't," said Jack, "I jumped in clean rivers and lakes."

"That's not bathing," Pitch pointed out."

"Well it's all I had."

"Then I guess I'll have to teach you how," concluded Pitch.

"What, why!" asked Jack.

"Because I don't want a smelly boy running around my house."

"Then kick me out."

"I still have plans for you."

"Then get on with them!"

"I am still working out some bugs."

"Rrrr…" growled Jack.

"Don't test me or I will throw you back in a cage," hissed Pitch, "Now finish your dinner."

Jack glared at Pitch.

"Now."

Jack ate his food, then handed the tray to Pitch. Pitch walked towards the door.

"I thought you were going to teach me to shower," said Jack.

"Tomorrow. I've had enough of your attitude for tonight," stated Pitch, "Go to sleep." Pitch closed and locked the door behind himself.

…

Jack woke up the next morning to a tray of food on his nightstand. He also found a note that said; 'eat and go potty, before I come in at nine'

"What am I, five?" Jack thought after he read the note.

He looked over at the clock, next to the tray, seeing that it was already 8:31.

He ate his breakfast of eggs and toast, went to the bathroom, then sat on the bed. Pitch came in a few minutes later and had Jack follow him into the bathroom. Pitch pushed the shower curtain aside and sat on the side of the tub.

"What was with the 'go potty' message on the note?" asked Jack.

"I'd rather not have you pee in the shower," said Pitch.

"Eww," Jack grimaced, "I'm not three!"

"You were last night," gibed Pitch.

"Was not," Jack said crossing his arms, "I still don't get why you won't let me take a bath."

"Because you need to learn how to take a shower," said Pitch, "So why not use this time to teach you.

Jack hated his situation, getting told what to do by Pitch. It was aggravating and humiliating. So what if he didn't know how to take a shower, at least he didn't torment kids for fun.

"Frost."

Jack was pulled from his thoughts.

"Pay attention," Pitch said sternly.

Jack let out a huff and focused on Pitch.

"As I was saying," continued Pitch, turning to the tub/shower, "To turn on the water turn this handle. Left for hot and right for cold."

"There's only two settings?" asked Jack.

"No, the farther left you turn it left, the warmer the water," explain Pitch, "And vise versa for cold. Test the water, get it where it where you want it," Pitch demonstrated by turning on the water, for Jack to see, and placing his hand underneath. "Then you pull up on this divider." Pitch pulled it, turning on the shower head.

Jack jumped back, startled from the sudden water movement.

Pitch chuckled at the small dash of fear from Jack, "Then turn the handle down to turn it off," Pitch shut off the shower and stood up, "Do you know how to use shampoo?"

Jack shook his head.

"All you do is pour some into your hand, then scrub it into your hair, and lastly rinse it out," Pitch told Jack, "And I assume you know how to use soap and a washcloth."

"Ya," said Jack.

"Good. Now get undressed."

"What!"

"I'll be outside the door if you need me," Pitch left the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.

Jack stood staring at the door, before slowly undressing.

"Make sure you close the shower curtain and keep it inside the tub," Pitch called through the door, "so no water gets on the floor."

Jack did what he was told and turned on the water. He made sure it was warm, but also cool enough that he wouldn't get burned .

"So I just climb in?" asked Jack.

"Pull up the divider."

"Right," Jack did this and slowly climbed into the shower. He built up his courage and stepped under the flow of water. Jack was somewhat sure of it at first, but soon found himself enjoying his shower.

"Did you use the shampoo yet?" Pitch asked, from the bedroom.

"Uh, how do you do that again?"

Pitch let out a short sigh, "You open the shampoo bottle, pour some into your hand, and scrub it into your hair, until it's soupy."

Jack followed Pitch's instructions and paid no attention to the shampoo dripping down his forehead, until it was too late. A horrible sting overtook Jack's right eye and he quickly buried his face into his palm, only to force more shampoo into his eyes.

"AHHH…" Jack almost screamed, as his eyes burned like fire. Jack lost his balance and yanked the shower curtain of the rod.

Pitch heard Jack's cry, followed by a loud thud.

"Frost?" Pitch inquired, as he peaked inside the bathroom.

"Ow ow ow…" Jack cried, as Pitch walked over to him.

Jack was sitting in the tub, the shower curtain covering his bottom half and water raining down on him. Pitch turned off the water, then knelt down next to Jack. Pitch pulled Jack's hands away from his face, only for Jack to wince and yank them back.

"You got shampoo in your eyes, didn't you?" asked Pitch, but Jack just continued to cry, "Honestly," Pitch grumbled, before he adjusted the shower head and switched the water back on.

Pitch leaned Jack forward, but he quickly started to resist.

"No, get out!" yelled Jack, "You can't be in here!"

"You're covered up, it's fine!" barked Pitch, "Now stop fighting me or you'll make it worse."

Pitch moved Jack's head under the water and washed out the shampoo from his hair.

"Move your hands," said Pitch.

Jack slowly removed his hand from his face and used them to pull the curtain higher on himself. Pitch placed a hand under Jack's chin and tilted his head up. Jack pulled back and tried to squirm away from Pitch held him still, keeping his head under the water.

"Let me get the shampoo out of your eyes!" demanded Pitch, before lifting Jack's head again, "Un-scrunch your eyes."

Jack cringed as Pitch used his thumb to almost open his eyes. The stinging pain slowly began to leave Jack's eyes. Pitch leaned back and as Jack pulled back from the water, breathing deeply.

"You could have just breath through your nose," said Pitch.

"You didn't tell me that," retorted Jack, his eyes still closed.

"I thought you were smart enough to figure it out," Pitch shot back, "Then again, you were dumb enough to get shampoo in your eyes."

"How was I supposed to know!" argued Jack, "I've never used shampoo before!"

"Well you must know not to get soap in your eyes. How hard is it to think that shampoo also shouldn't go in there."

"This isn't my fault, it's yours!" Jack made a move to rub his eyes, but Pitch grabbed his wrists, "Hey!"

"Don't even think about rubbing," hissed Pitch, "You'll only make it worse. I don't want to start crying again."

"I wasn't crying!"

"If your eyes still hurt, then blink under the water."

Jack did this, then leaned back in the tub.

Pitch stood up and turned off the water, "Get out of the tub."

"What," Jack complained, pulling the curtain over his chest.

"I need to hang back up the curtain," Pitch said, grabbing a towel and holding it out towards Jack.

Jack curled up tight under the shower curtain.

"Now, Frost," snapped Pitch.

"Don't look."

Pitch thrust the towel at Jack and turned around. Jack quickly stood up and wrapped the towel around his middle. Pitch turned around and stared at Jack.

"What?" asked Jack.

"I can just about see your ribs," Pitch pointed out, "Have you always been this skinny?"

"Not this skinny, but I guess so," Jack quietly admitted, looking at the ground.

Pitch looked him over, before telling his to step out of the bathtub. Jack did as he was told and watched as Pitch fixed the shower curtain.

"Now finish your shower," said Pitch.

"No way."

"Why not," questioned Pitch, "You learned your lesson and you still need to wash your body."

"But,"

"No buts. Just hurry up," Pitch left the room and closed the door.

Jack stood there for a moment, before calling out, "Are you going to come back in?"

"No," answered Pitch, "So don't break anything else."

Jack quickly finished his shower, being careful around his eyes, and dried himself off. But when he went to put on his clothes, he found them missing.

"Uh, Pitch," Jack called out, "Where are my clothes?"

"Being washed," stated Pitch, "i put some clean clothes on the counter."

Sure enough, sitting on the counter were some black pants, shirt, and underpants.

"I'm not wearing these," protested Jack.

"Well your alternative is to come out here naked," said Pitch, "And you have cleaning to do."

"Ugh," Jack put on the clothes and absolutely hated them, "The pants don't fit."

"What?" questioned Pitch, "They are the same as your pants."

"Then I need my belt."

Pitch grabbed Jack's belt from where he put it, on the bed, and handed it to Jack. Jack put on the belt and frowned at Pitch.

"Why are the clothes so dark?"

"Would you prefer rainbow," jested Pitch, "Why is your hair still wet?"

Jack shrugged, "I let the wind dry it."

"Well there is no wind in here, so you need to dry it," Pitch walked past Jack into the bathroom, "Why is your towel on the floor?"

"Does it matter?" inquired Jack.

Pitch huffed, before picking up the towel. He pulled Jack in front of the counter and began drying his hair.

"Hey! Cut it out!" objected Jack, as he tried to pull away.

"Stop fighting and hold still." Pitch told him.

Pitch finished and hung up the towel.

"I think you bruised my head," Jack complained, while fixing his hair.

"Come on, you have cleaning to do," Pitch grabbed Jack's arm and led him out of the bedroom.

"You could just ask nicely, you know," implied Jack.

**This chapter was so much fun to write and I hope you liked it! Sugestions for more are always welcome and hope to see you again soon!**

**PeterPanfan13**


	17. Arguments

**2016! Wow...that was fast. My Thanksgiving was wonderful and full of food! And for Christmas I got the Guardians of Childhood books(the ones that ROTG is based on), a Peter Pan kisses necklace, and some other books. Then me, my siblings, and cousins got surprised with a trip to Disney World. A place I thought I would never go. So I come home and I remember I have a following to write to. It took a month, but I finally sat down and finished writing this chapter for you guys! So, sorry for keeping you waiting! **

**Thanks to: 13reading, Myth,C,Angel, Rebelgirl01, anevilpersonstolemyjyberrytitle, cioameansbye, jay,hawk,dove, roxxannie, sarcasticsnowflakes, Apollomon x Stingmon, Dreamcreator, KKP2LB, Kunoichiroe5, Nyx Starlight, PepperThePuma, and katelynn,davenport.7 for Following and Favoriting!**

**So it has been one year and 15 days since I posted the first chapter of this story and it has reached 90 Follows and 57 Favorites and over 10,000 views! YAY! Thank you! I feel so happy!  
**

**Reviews:**

**Iron Rose Writer: Thank you!**

**ChocolateReviewer: YAY! More chocolate! I love what you said about Pitch and Jack! **

**jay,hawk,dove: Ya...I even got shampoo in my eyes this last week. Instantly thought of my chapter. I love picturing all of these scenes and yes Pitch drying his hair is cute!**

**Aqua and Luna Writers: BAHAHAHA! Ya that would have been so funny!**

**bluemoonluvkpop0596: I'm so glad I made you laugh! **

**peerainbowdog: Sorry about the wait, but here you go!**

**trax369: Thanks for letting me know! I fixed some of their mistakes and I guess I did one chapter twice. But I fixed it.**

**lostlight4: Here you go! **

**coral,iturbe: ****Lo sé, pobre Jack! Gracias por el comentario! (I know, poor Jack! Thanks for the review!)**

**Thanks for everything guys and happy 2016 to you! Enjoy reading 'Arguments'!**

Pitch stood outside the cleaning closet, while Jack filled the bucket with water.

"Why do I have to clean your lair?" asked Jack.

"Would you rather stay in your room?" questioned Pitch.

"No, but cleaning is boring," complained Jack.

"Someone needs to do it," said Pitch.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm planning."

"I've been here for almost a week and you still haven't figured out your plan," Jack pointed out, "How hard is it to set a trap for the Guardians?"

"I don't want to trap them," retorted Pitch, "I want to destroy them."

"Oh ya, because that worked out so well the last time," poked Jack.

"Last time you got in the way," Pitch said, glaring at Jack, "It won't happen again."

"Right, because I'll be too busy cleaning the cages."

Pitch scowled at Jack, before he noticed something behind Frost.

"The water is filling over," said Pitch.

"What?" Jack turned around and saw the bucket full with water flowing over, "Ah!" Jack turned the water off and lifted the bucket out of the sink. But it tipped, spilling some of its water on Jack. He put the bucket back in the sink and turned around towards Pitch.

Pitch snickered at the sight of Jack's front drenched in water, "Would you like a towel, Frost?"

"Where are my clothes?" demanded Jack.

"Why?"

"Because I'm soaked!" exclaimed Jack.

"They're being cleaned," stated Pitch.

"How much longer?"

"Does it matter," questioned Pitch, "You're going to wear those for the rest of the day."

"But they're wet!"

"Then I'll get you a towel."

"Ugh!" Jack looked over himself, then looked up to see Pitch missing, "Pitch?" Jack slowly walked towards the door, only to be hit in the head with a towel. Jack pulled off the towel and saw Pitch standing in the doorway.

"Why'd you throw this at me?" asked Jack.

"You needed a towel," said Pitch, plainly.

"You're impossible."

"Hurry up, Frost."

"Shut up," Jack said, drying off.

"Excuse me?" Pitch frowned.

"You heard me. I said shut up," Jack finished drying himself, then heard a clang from behind him. Jack looked back and found the bucket on the floor with the rest of its water spilling out.

"Hey!" Jack yelled at Pitch, "Whatcha do that for!"

"We haven't got all day," said Pitch.

"Rrrr," Jack picked up the bucket and placed it in the sink. Then a thought came into his head and Jack leaned back against the wall.

"You have to turn the water on," Pitch pointed out.

"I'm not cleaning," stated Jack.

"What?"

"I'm not cleaning your stupid lair!" shouted Jack, "I don't want to and it's stupid!"

Pitch walked over to Jack, while they shot daggers at each other. Nightmare sand reached out from the shadows and held Jack to the wall. He struggled with it, while Pitch started to fill the bucket himself. Jack began to freeze the sand, when water was dumped on his head.

"Hey!" Jack yelled.

"Stop struggling and cool down," Pitch scolded Jack.

Pitch turned back to the sink and filled up the bucket. Once done, Pitch got the mop and bucket, then left through a shadow. He returned soon after, grabbed Jack by the arm, and led him away. They came to an empty room and Pitch shoved Jack in. Jack turned around to yell at Pitch, only to watch him leave. Jack glared at the cleaning supplies, then kicked over the mop.

…

Pitch came back later, with Jack's lunch. Jack was holding the mop in the bucket and had his back to Pitch. Pitch noticed that the floor was still dusty with no wet spots.

"Frost, have you," Pitch got cut off by a wet mop hitting him in the chest,causing him to drop the food.

"I told you I wasn't going to clean," said Jack, crossing his arms and glaring at Pitch.

Pitch was steaming. He lunged forward and seized Jack.

"Hey, let me go!" Jack cried out, fighting against Pitch.

But Pitch just tightened his grip and yanked Jack to his room. Pitch thrust Jack in and closed the door. Jack jumped up from the floor and started banging on the door. He did this for a few minutes, before sitting back against the door. Jack yelled in frustration, then put his head in his knees.

…

Pitch came back 2 hours later, with Jack's clothes clean and folded. He put them in the dresser, next to the bathroom.

"Are those my clothes?"

Pitch turned to his left and saw Jack sitting against the door, with his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Are you really sulking, Frost?" asked Pitch.

"Sulking?" questioned Jack.

"Pouting," related Pitch.

"I'm not pouting," denied Jack.

"Could have fooled me," said Pitch, turning to a shadow.

"Are you going to leave me in here?" asked Jack.

"I thought that's what you wanted," remarked Pitch.

"I never said that."

"No, but by not cleaning you chose the other option," explained Pitch, "Which is staying in your room."

"That's not fair," said Jack.

"i think it is, since you hit me with a mop." retorted Pitch.

"You deserved it," grumbled Jack.

Pitch let out a huff, before exiting through a shadow.

…

Pitch returned 3 hours later with Jack's dinner and found that Jack wasn't blocking the door anymore. Instead he was now laying on the bed, facing the ceiling. Pitch placed the tray of food on the nightstand.

"What took you so long?" asked Jack, sitting up towards Pitch.

"Was I on a time limit?" questioned Pitch.

"No, but it's past six and I never got lunch," complained Jack.

"You hit it with a mop, remember," said Pitch.

"Oh," Jack remembered, and looked down at his hands.

Pitch looked over at Jack and realized something, "You changed your clothes."

"Well ya," said Jack, giving Pitch a 'duh' look, "I hate those clothes."

"And why's that?" asked Pitch.

"Because they're dark and gloomy." stated Jack.

"I guess you could you them as pajamas." suggested Pitch.

"No, I'm never wearing them again," Jack said, folding his arms.

"Just eat your dinner," Pitch told him, heading for the door.

"You can't keep me here."

"Oh really?" Pitch looked back at Jack.

"I'm not staying here any longer," Jack glared at Pitch, "I hate it here. I hate having to clean for you and I hate the way you treat me like a slave and,"

Pitch began to chuckle at Jack's childish attitude, "So you think you're just going to walk out of here?" asked Pitch.

"I am getting out of here," insisted Jack.

"I'd love to see you try," Pitch said, opening the door, "Goodnight Frost," Pitch closed and locked the door behind himself.

Leaving Jack to begin his escape.

**Ooooooh What's going to happen...I bet you are itching to see where this goes. Well I will get to work and get back to ASAP! But I would love to know how your Thanksgiving and Christmas went! Did you eat lots of food? Did you see or hear North come by? Let me know through review or PM. And olso review on this chapter while your at it! Thanks! See you next time!**

**PeterPanfan13**


End file.
